Klaus' Loyal Little Werewolf
by ArticShadow
Summary: Story is originally on Quibblo
1. A New Sense of Loyalty

**Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!**

I pounded my alarm clock with my fist to get it to stop nagging me. It soon stopped, I ether hit the SNOOZE or killed it. _One of the two._ I got up and went to the bathroom to take a shower. I seat the water on warmish-hot-ish, took off my clothes and stepped in. I let the hot water run though my hair, then I grabbed my shampoo and washed my hair. Once I was done with my hair I quickly shaved my legs and underarms, then I washed my body.

I turned off the water then stepped out of the shower and went back to my room to change. I changed into my black bra, plain black underwear, my purple skinny jeans with some rips, a BVB t-shirt, my purple and black striped sweater with cat ears on the top, and my Cablee lace-up boots. Last I put on some sliver rose earnings, a hot pink mesh spiked collar, and last my black spiked knuckles. Finally I put on a light layer of dark make up, brushed my hair and teeth, and grabbed my bag. Before I left I grabbed my dog and put him in his kennel, then I left.

I drove to a bar far outside of Mystic Falls, where I was planning to meet someone. He wouldn't say who he was or what he wanned. But I know who he was. I know what he is. I know what he want's with me. He was the hybrid, the one all the werewolves talked about, the murderous one with the British accent. But I knew one thing that he didn't, I knew what he looked like. _This gives me the upper hand._

I pulled in the parking lot before I walked in, I switched my small blade from my bag to a case I had that I made to look like a cell; I stuck the knife in it and walked in the bar. I quickly scanned the bar looking for the hybrid... or hybrids. I saw someone wave at me, a British man, I walked up to him. _He was about 5'11'' and I was 5'6'' so he was 5 inches taller. Which meant if I didn't want to end up dead, I should play it smart._ When I got to his table I sat down.

"You're Abigail Walker, right?"

"Yes, you're the hybrid. The one they all talk about."

"You're smart, but not smart enough. You don't even know my name, do you?"

"True, but you hardly know me. You don't know what I'm capable of, what I can do, how I do it."

"Smart, cunning, and abrasive. Here have a drink, I already ordered you a beer. By the way, I'm Klaus." He pushed the other beer trowed me, I picked it up and placed it by my lips. One quick sent and I knew he spiked it with wolfsbade. I smiled and put the drink down.

"What do you take me for? A fool?" I stood up and put my hands on the table leaning down. "I'll tell you one thing Klaus, I'm no fool. I'm much smarter than any hybrid, any vampire, and any werewolf you'll ever know." He seemed angry, but I was anger. I stormed out of the bar and walked to my car, but Klaus was there before me. Before I could react he was behind me with his right arm around my neck and his left hand he had that around my head, he was ready to snap my neck.

"If you kill me then everything I know will die with me, and I know more than you do." He let me go, when he turned around I quickly reached into my pocket and grabbed my case with the knife in it.

"You have five seconds to tell me why you wanted to meet me." Klaus turned around with a somewhat impressed look on his face.

"If you hurt and/or kill me I have a hybrid behind you, who will kill you." I heard foot steps behind me. _He's not lying, this may be a good idea after all._ I put my knife away, Klaus was eyeing my case for the knife. He then took it out of my hands, looking at it, studying it.

"Did you make this?" I nodded, "Nice job, don't ever use the knife on me love." He gave it back to me and I stuck it in my bag.

"Now we should get going. Can I have the keys or will you drive? I think I would like to see your house."

"I'll drive, besides you don't even know where my apartment is." He waved to the hybrid and he got in the back, then Klaus got in the front. I got in and made my way to my apartment.

We arrived to my apartment within twenty minuets, Klaus demanded I invited him in but I didn't have to invite the hybrid in. But with the hybrid Klaus told him to go to his mansion. He sat down at my kitchen table and I grabbed a two sodas from my refrigerator.

"Thank you," He said as I sat down across from him.

"Why exactly did you call me out? Invite me to the bar? Now invite your self to my apartment?" I asked, he sipped is soda then leaned back in his chair.

"You see, I've been watching you for some time now and I still stand on what I said in the bar. You're smart, cunning, abrasive, stubborn, a tat bîtchy, but I think you'll be come of great value to me. What do you say?" I thought for a while.

"What exactly is the deal you want to make with me? You never really made a deal with me." I drank some of my soda, Klaus kinda smiled.

"You'll be come a hybrid, you would be able to turn when ever you want, you'll be sired, but _you_will be safe." _Sired?! Not happening! At least not now._

"How about this you _don't_ turn me, at least not yet; I'll still stay loyal, you can trust me on that. I sense you want me to get inside someones head, now if this person is a vampire he or she may find it though to trust me if I'm sired to you; I know people don't trust you and they won't trust me if they know what I am. If the people you want me to gain trust with want me dead, then we'll talk... I could be a secret weapon. Deal?" Klaus seemed extremely pleased, I'd say impressed.

"Deal, I must say you're incredibly smart. Now, where do you want to live here or my mansion?"

"I'd like to stay here." Klaus got up and started to walk around my house.

"Really? This place is a dump."

He was right, my living room was small, there was a couch against the wall with my dog's kennel next to it and a thick-ish plastic thing on top of that where I could put stuff on top of it. The TV was a few feet in front of the couch, beside that was a wall with a few large windows- plain blinds over them- and a coffee table in front of that. My TV was on a black and silver stand, under it was my DVD player and cable box thing, on the top shelves but lower than the TV where the speakers, under the right speaker was my Xbox and the consoles. Under the right speaker was games and movies. Be hind my TV was a small ledge, then the dinning room table and two chairs, there was a window with normal blinds over it and a door leading to the patio next to the windows. Out on the patio it was just normal with a few chairs and a door to a outside storage, from the patio you could see the large pool. Next to my living room there was the door, next to that there was a closet. My kitchen was tiny and had a bar thing opening to the living room. There was one bathroom with a large bath, and next to my bathroom was the laundry room/ linen closet.

"Yes it is a dump, but its my dump." He made his way to my room, he walked in. I walked in behind him.

"Wow, I've been mistaken, your room is a dump." He actually was right.

My room was a huge mess. I had a dresser in the closet which had a TV on top of it. My dresser had some of the bins hanging open, clothes hanging out, next to that I had belts hanging up and clothes hanging up sloppily. My bed was just a mattress on the floor with a couple pillows, blankets, and a few wolf stuffed animals. My desk was in the corner with my art, paint, laptop, and a few sound recording equipment. Between that I had my red drum set, all over the floor was clothes, some dirty and some clean I didn't know which was which. The clothes where over my floor, dresser, a t-shirt on my TV, bed, desk, my drums where pretty much the one thing that didn't have clothes on it. My floor had art stuff, sheet music, and some bedding.

"Yeah, my room is messier than my whole apartment."

"You should clean it,"

"No, I did that when I first moved in a week and a half ago, but I never found anything." He left and went back to the living room. I followed him, he grabbed his soda and started to head to the door. Before he did leave he gave me a small piece of paper with his cell number on it.

"Here's the plan: You're starting school soon, right?" I nodded, "Good, you're going to become friends with Elena Gilbert, all her friends and her brother. Stefan and Damon Salvatore, become friends with them too, but if you kill Elena I will not hesitate to kill you. Her blood is the key to creating hybrids. I'll call you tomorrow and give you more detail but for now if you meet them, become friends and get to know them. Don't act like a bîtch, be nice and make friends. This should be easy for you considering you're new and haven't talked to anyone, beside me, in Mystic Falls. Got it." I smiled and nodded.

_Things just got inserting._ I thought with a evil smile.


	2. Past

After Klaus left, I changed into a sports bra, some under amour, and my pair of gym shoes. I quickly grabbed a hair tie and put my hair in a simple ponytail. I grabbed my dogs' leash and called him.

"Fang here boy!" I whistled and then heard him running to me from the bathroom with water dripping from his muzzle.

"Oh no what did you do? Never mind I'll deal with that later." My dog, Fang, is a one year old wolf, husky mix, he's more wolf than he is husky.

After I hooked the leash to his collar, I also grabbed a tennis ball then we left my apartment for a run. Fang went down the stairs faster than I and the leash got yanked out of my hand, he flew down the stairs then sat at the base of the steps and waited for me to come down. When I went down to pick up his leash, he attacked me with kisses as his tail was wagging quickly.

We had ran into Mystic Falls and then we sat down for a second and took a break on a park bench in front of a big field. I could feel my heart rapidly beating, my chest was heaving in and out as the air was quickly entering and exiting my lungs. Fang was sitting at my feet and he was panting heavily. I bent over and ran my hand though his long silky fur, it was all sweaty and wet from the run.

"That's a beautiful dog, what's its name?" I looked up there was a guy about 5 '11" inches in height, and he had a thin but muscular body. He has short brown hair, with hazel-brown eyes, his facial features are angular-high cheekbones, a strong jawline, and a straight nose. He also was dressed nicely, like he was about to go to a nice party or restaurant and he had a English accent.

"Thanks, his name's Fang." The guy sat down on the open space next to me and put his elbow on his knees.

"May I pet him?"

"Yeah sure, just let him smell your hand first." The guy stuck his hand out and Fang went over and started to sniff his hand. Then Fang nudged his hand, and the guy started scratching behind his ears and Fang stood up and wagged his tail while spinning in circles.

"Huh," I mumbled while starting at Fang's unusual beaver.

"What?"

"I've just never seen him act like this with a stranger."

"Well I guess I just got a way with animals." Fang had jumped up on the guy with his paws all muddy and a large stick in his mouth.

"On my gosh, I'm so sorry. Fang down, boy!" Both the guy and I stood up and I grabbed Fang by his collar and yanked him down.

"So sorry, he never does that."

"It's ok he's really a sweet dog. What's that game they like to play?" He asked as he brushed the mud off his pants.

"Fetch? That one?" The guy nodded as he bent down and took the stick out of his mouth he threw it far. I quickly bent down and unhooked his leash. Fang went flying towed the stick, he got it and started to run back.

"I'm Elijah by the way." He said when Fang dropped the stick at his feet. _The brother of Klaus, inserting._

"I'm Abigail, but most call me Abby. Here have him play with this instead. He'll try to eat the sticks." I gave him the tennis ball I had in my hand, he threw it hard and it flew far then landed in the lake. Fang flew towed it and then flew into the water, he made a nice splash as he went into the water and swam toward the ball.

"I'm please to meet you, Abigail and sorry about your dog going into the water."

"It's ok, he needs a bath any how." Fang came running back and dropped the ball at his feet while sitting down and eagerly waiting for it to be thrown again. I clipped his leash back to his collar and Elijah picked up the ball and gave it to me.

"I've got to go, it was nice meeting you." I said and started to turn around.

"Yes, it was nice meeting you too." He said, then I froze as I heard the safety on a few guns click.

"FREEZE!" Elijah froze next to me as we saw five uniforms, a guy with a gun, and the Sheriff closing in on us.

_Ah shít my past has caught up, shít, shítt, shít!_

"Sir step away from the girl, now! Ma'am give the dog's leash to the guy now!" One of the officers said to us, _No you fückêrs._

"Abigail, I know what you are. You better run and run fast when I count to three. Here give me Fang." Elijah whispered in my ear, I gave him Fang, he bent over and picked him up.

"Got it, for the record I know what you are too, smelled you from a mile away. Oh, and, get my dog hurt or killed and I'll do the same to you." I said back and got ready for the "normal" run of my life.

"One..."

"Do what we say or we open fire!" A officer yelled.

"Two..."

"Do as we say!" A different officer yelled.

"Three..." I ran, and I ran as fast as I could into Town Square and toward the forest close the Town Square. The officers opened fire and the bullets whizzed pasted me and a few nicked my heals, but wasn't anything bad. There where people who where screaming, running, hitting the ground with there hands over there heads, and some just stayed there watching us. I turned my head and looked back, Elijah was no where to be seen. When I turned back I ran into a car, I looked in and it was Klaus.

"Get in, now!" I quickly opened the door and jumped in. I looked back at the officers, they where still following me. Klaus quickly got away, the officers still fired at the car and a bullet shattered the glass, but one hit the tire. We went spinning out of control and the car came to a grinding halt.

"Get out and run! Ok, run like hell I mean it, run back to your house and I'll meet you there." I nodded, I ran to the near by woods. I heard Klaus fighting with one of the officers, the other was still after me and he followed me into the woods.

We ran deep into the woods near my house, then I heard the officer re load and he started to open fire again. The bullets flew past me, then one hit me in the back of my right calf muscle. A scream of pain ripped though my throat as fell though the mud, the tennis ball fell out of my hand, but I got up and kept running, but I was slower and I was badly limping.

"FREEZE, I can help you now!" I kept running, the officer let off a couple rounds. The both hit me, one hit me in my right shoulder blade and the other hit my back and I felt it close to my lungs. I fell and rolled over a few times in more mud, but I got up and kept running. This time I was much slower, the officer caught up to me and grabbed me by my shirt. He threw me on the ground.

I couldn't see much, my vision became distorted and twisted. I saw Klaus and Elijah fighting, and quickly killing, the officer, and I felt Fang start to lick my face. I reached up and grabbed him, he lied down in my arms and I buried my face in his fur. I soon blacked out.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

When I woke I was on a floor and by a fire place, a nice warm fire was alive in the fire place Fang was curled up into a ball by my side, I groaned as I sat up... everything hurt.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah, whom was sitting next to me and running a wet rag over my face, asked. I shrugged and rubbed my back where the bullet had been close to my lungs, that hurt the most.

"We got all the bullets out and after that the werewolf healing kicked in, I gave you some of my blood to help heal you quicker, which you did. I also kept your dog safe, just like I said, he didn't have a single fur ripped off his body." I smiled and hugged Fang, he woke up and eagerly licked me.

"Thanks, I like that you kept your word and he probably did lose fur, he sheds like crazy." I said with a small laugh and wrapped Fang in my arms.

"You really love him don't you?"

"Yes, I do. He's my best friend, we've been tough a lot together and he's always been there for me." I bet down and give him a kiss on the top of his head.

"That's sweet. Now I want to know why the police where after you." He said in a hard voice.

"I just got into a lot of trouble before I moved here, and I guess they found me again."

"What kind of trouble?"

"It was two years ago when I triggered the werewolf curse, I was 15. After I triggered it, I killed a lot of people and the police saw me near all the dead bodies. They did try to bring me in, but I fought and got away, I also may have done some other stuff that's illegal."

"What kind of stuff?"

"Stealing and the murder stuff I told you about. But I did what I had to do to stay alive, plus at first I had a hard time controlling myself in my wolf form."

"I'll talk to the Sheriff and see what she can do, see if because of your werewolf gen if she'll work something out. You may just get some community serves, but that won't be too bad, its better that going to jail for murder." Elijah said with a soft voice, _He really does what to help me out, which is good._

"At least you know how to escape from trouble." We both looked at saw Klaus, I saw Fang tuck his tail between his legs, his ears where flat on his head, and his head was down in a very submissive way.

"I'm get going I have school tomorrow." I stood up and felt a burning pain though my shoulder and back, I hissed in pain.

"Sit down you need to rest." Elijah said as he gently tried pushed me back down, but I held my ground.

"Can I at least go rest at my home?" I asked while rubbing the spot where the bullet had hit me in the shoulder. Elijah and Klaus looked at each other as if they where communicating though there minds, then they both nodded.

"Here I'll take you and Fang home." Elijah said with his hand out, I took it and he helped me up.

We drove to my house in silence, we both had no words to say he must have been thinking hard as was I. When we arrived at my house I dropped the leash and Fang went up the stairs a few at a time and then would turn around and wait. Elijah helped me up to my house and we went up slowly, I hissed at every little pain that ran though my body.

"Your dog is smart, he knows you're hurt and knows I'm trying to help." Elijah said after I gave him the keys, I invited him in and he helped me to my bathroom.

"You good for tonight?" Elijah gave me my keys and Fang's leash, "Yeah I'll be good thank you."

"You're welcome," He picked my hand up and gave me a kiss, then he left. I changed quickly and washed the blood off myself. I walked to my room and set my alarm, just as I was going to sleep I heard a loud pounding on my door. Fang was angrily biting the door, he had spit coming from his mouth, he was growling, and barking loudly.

"Fang shut it!" I yelled after I opened the door he ran out of my room. I quickly put Fang in his kennel, he was not happy. I then walked to the door and opened it, there standing at my door was someone who looked exactly like me. Someone I knew.


	3. Sister

"Sis... I need your help." My sister, Annie, said she had tears rolling down her eyes, she was breathing heavily, and she was badly shaken. I then looked at her hands, they were lightly soaked in blood, but her clothing was heavily soaked in blood. She looked like a mirror image of me, she_even sounded_ like me. She was older than me by ten minutes, but it didn't look like it with how much we looked alike.

"What's wrong sissy?" I grabbed her and pulled her into my house, I locked the door behind me. We walked over to the couch that was facing the TV. We sat down and I let Fang out of his kennel, he quickly jumped on her lap and gave her kisses. She wrapped her arms around him and cried in his fur, he sat perfectly still.

"I-I-I... t-trig-g-gered... s-so-ometh-h-hing... I d-d-don't know... wh-h-hat. I n-need... help, please." She stammered and stumbled over her words a lot as she cried though Fang's fur. I pulled on his collar and made him get back on the floor, I moved closer to her and hugged her. I could feel the blood from her clothes seep into mine, but I didn't care. I, too, had a few tears running down my cheeks. _I can't believe this happened, she never showed signs of being a werewolf, not like I did._

"It's ok, I know what's happening. Trust me, you'll be ok." I said in a calm and reassuring voice, she pulled back and looked at me.

"How?! How is this going to be ok?! I just _KILLED_ someone less than twenty four hours ago!" She yelled, I shh-ed her on the word kill I couldn't let the neighbors "over hear".

"It's because I _know what's_ happening, you're a werewolf. As crazy as that may seem its true, but the _same thing_ happened when I was _15_." I half said and half whispered as I wiped the tears from her face.

"What... I this is... I don't know what to make of it right now" She put her head down and started crying again.

"It's ok, you just need to calm down. I won't go to school tomorrow, I'll stay and take care of you."

"No, its ok, I don't need a babysitter."

"No, its fine its just the first day and trust me you _want_ someone with you, this isn't an easy thing to take on alone... trust me." I said, she looked up at me and rubbed her eyes while sniffling.

"Ok, I'll listen to you while going through this." She wiped her face off with her sleeves, I leaned over and gave her a hug, she hugged me tightly. She pulled back, sniffled, and continued to wipe her face off with her sleeves.

"Do you need anything? Food? Water? Bathroom?" I asked while standing up and stretching.

"Yeah all of the above, can I borrow some clothes? I left mine at my apartment... after I killed that man I just left... there were two people who saw what happened, but it was way too dark to make out my identity... I didn't know what else to do." She stood up with me and I showed her to the bathroom, Annie walked in and sat down on the side of the bath. I quickly grabbed a towel and rag from the linen closet and handed them to her.

"Here when you're finished my room is right on the other side of this door. When you're done getting some fresh clothes on just come on out and I'll make something to eat." I pointed to the other door that led into my room, she nodded and I left the room so she could shower. I walked into my room and grabbed my cell of my charger and the piece of paper Klaus gave me. I quickly dialed and walked to my kitchen at the same time, after a few rings Klaus picked up.

"Well it didn't take long for you to call after what happened earlier today." I heard him laugh though the phone, I let out a slight aggravated growl which only made Klaus laugh again.

"I won't be going to school tomorrow, something had come up." The other end went silent.

"And why won't you be going to school tomorrow? You better have a good reason! Don't forget about our little deal _love._"

"It's my sister, she triggered the werewolf curse..." I could feel my throat getting tight with tears and a lump formed in my throat.

"Hmm that's interesting. May I come by in the morning and meet her? Perhaps help her out with this?" I could hear the interest rise in his voice.

"Yes, but can she be under the same deal as I am... she's already going through the trauma of the werewolf curse I don't want her to the same only with being a hybrid... Please." I started to plead with him, I was so concerned for her.

"I'll think about it, I will be over at 8am tomorrow morning we expect the both of you to be bright eyed and bushy tails." He laughed a bit at the end of what he said, I kinda giggled too.

"Ok, but who's "we"?" I asked with a hint of suspicion and aggression in my voice.

"Careful, love, it's just myself and my brother Elijah." I let out a short sigh, _Good, I don't need any more of his twisted family in my apartment._ I heard the water go off and the shower curtain move around, sigling Annie had stepped out.

"Ok we'll be ready, I gotta go I think she's done in the shower. Not gonna say anything about her right now, just be prepared to be surprised." I taunted then started to laugh with a evil smile, I could hear Annie walk into my room.

"Now I'm just scared." He said with a small chuckle hidden behind his voice. Then Annie ran out of my room soaking wet and a towel around her body.

"Sis you do know you're room is a mess!" She yelled, I pointed to my phone to my ear and she mouthed sorry.

"Well now I'm interested, can't wait till the morning. Can you put me on speaker for a minute?" I tapped the speaker button and held the phone down so my sister could hear.

"So you're Abby's younger sister-" I cut him off. "She's older than me actually."

"You're her _older_ sister right?"

"Yeah," Annie said

"Abigail why don't you let your sister speak for herself." Klaus said a little ticked off.

"I _did_," Annie and I were both smiling to ourselves.

"Well I'm very interesting in this, we will be there tomorrow morning. Good night and sweet dreams loves." Klaus then hung up and I pressed the END button on my cell.

"Well I'm going to go to sleep, I'll eat something in the morning... for now can I have a glass of water with ice please."

"Yeah, come here I'll show you where the cups are." She followed me into the kitchen and I grabbed a cup from the cabinets above the stove, then walked over the the freezer, grabbed some ice, and walked over to the sink. When the water was almost up to the brim I shut the water off and gave it to Annie who went and sat on the couch.

"You can sleep in my room, you don't have to sleep on the couch."

"No it's fine, can the dog stay out here though?" She sipped her water while petting Fang.

"Yeah Fang can stay out, but I don't think he'll stay he moves around a lot at night." She nodded, I walked into my room and grabbed the two pillows off my bed and I grabbed the two blanket from my bed and couple extra pillows and blankets from the linen closet. I walked back into the living room where Annie was holding Fang in her lap and scratching behind his ears.

"Here," I took off the couch pillows off the couch and threw them on the floor and gave her the two pillows and blankets from the closet and I threw the other two on the floor then sat down.

"You can sleep in your own room, you don't have to stay out here with me." She said as she pushed Fang off her lap and lied down on the couch.

"No, it's fine lets make this like a slumber party!" I said, grabbed the remote and started to flip through the channels. I stopped when Annie told me to stop on the movie _Zombieland_ and lied down, Fang curled up in a ball next to me and the three of us quickly fell asleep.

I woke to the sun storming through the blinds, the birds were chirping and singing songs though each other. I sat up and started to stretch my arms and back, Fang got up and did the same. I looked over at Annie she wasn't there, but I heard the toilet flush and the faucet in the bathroom rapidly run she then walked out of the bathroom and sat back on the couch.

"How you feeling?" I asked as I got up and sat next to her, she shrugged her shoulders and sighed.

"I don't know, I guess I feel ok... I'm still trying to get used to this... being a werewolf I guess." She said with sad eyes.

"Well it'll be ok, trust me... I'll help you through this. Now come on lets get ready Klaus will be over at 8 and it's 7:30." We both got up, walked into my room, and got read. I picked up my white t-shirt with the blue t-rex on it and the words "Jurassic Punk", a pair of socks, my blue jeans with the rips in them, my black and pink striped sweater with cat ears and a pair of black with purple lace up boots.

"Do you need to borrow a bra? We're about the same size." She shook her head and picked up the one she was wearing yesterday. I nodded and gave all the clothes to her and she went into the bathroom. I put on my bra, my purple skinny jeans with a few rips, my black t-shirt with the zombie on it and it said "I really ****ing like zombies, ok", I put on a pair of socks, then my Steve Madden Women's Cablee Lace-Up Boot, and the same sweater I gave Annie only it was purple. I walked out to the kitchen where Annie was getting some more water, I opened the fridge and pulled out a few hard boiled eggs I gave two to Annie and I started to peel my two.

"Sorry, don't have much in the way of food."

"It's ok, I understand." We then heard a loud knocking I walked over to the door, when I opened it I saw Klaus and Elijah, they quickly walked in.

"Annie meet Klaus and Elijah, boys this is my sister Annie." I said as Annie came walking out of the kitchen and stood next to me. Both Klaus and Elijah looked at us with shocked looks.

"You're both identical twins?"

"No, we're doppelgangers." Annie said sarcastically, and the boys looked even more shocked.

"We're just joking!" I said, "Don't get your boxers in a twist." I finished, the boys smiled.

"Ok lets get down to business, Nicklaus said he made a deal with you and now your sister is apart of that deal." Elijah explained with deep concern in his eyes.

"What deal?"

"Your sister and I made a deal that if she is going to become friends with Elena Gilbert, all her friends, family, and the Salvatore brothers I'll keep her alive and won't turn her into a hybrid. She has to tell me anything they plan against myself or my family, she'll be kinda like a spy. Now if she kills Elena I will not hesitate to kill her, Elena's blood is the key to creating hybrids. If she does all of this she will be under my protection." Klaus explained, I looked over at Annie who kinda seemed interested but at the same time worried.

"You should take it, you'll be safe and if anyone comes after you for whatever reason we'll make sure that won't happen." Elijah said, I could tell he sensed her discomfort.

Annie looked down at the floor for a few seconds in thought then looked at me, then Elijah, and finally Klaus. "Deal," I could see worry in her eyes, but at the same time I could see the same anger in her eyes that I usually carry.


	4. Idiots

After our little chat, Elijah left and Klaus took us to the woods. We walked for quite a while before we stopped at an old cellar, I could tell other werewolves have been here from all the claw marks and chains. I looked at Annie and she looked worried and scared, I put my arm around her and could feel her stress levels go down.

"Why are we here? And what is this place?" Annie asked Klaus who was getting chains hooked up.

"Tonight is a full moon, your first full moon, and this is the old Lockwood cellar. A few other werewolves turn for safety of others and themselves here." Klaus explained.

"Normally on the first turn a werewolf can lose control and kill people." I added, Annie sat on the floor and put her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs. I knelt next to her and wrapped my arm around her, she wrapped an arm around me.

"Did you two ever kill on your first turn?" Klaus and I both looked at each other, then looked at Annie and nodded.

"After I broke the hybrid curse, I turned and killed three hikers, but I had control over myself considering I'm the original hybrid." Klaus said with a bit of pride as he yanked on the chains to make sure they were sturdy. Annie looked over at me and I looked down.

"I killed someone at first to trigger the werewolf curse, then I didn't really know what was happening and when I turned a killed a group of young campers. I didn't have any control over myself."

"Isn't that how you got the murder charges?" Klaus asked with a smile as if he was proud of me.

"You got murder charges?!" I nodded, then told them the story.

Flashback  
After I had turned, when I was still living in Cali and I just turned in the middle of a forest. I was running out of control scared and confused... and still wondering how I was going to avoid the charges from the first guy I killed. I ran through the forest with all my might, digging my claws into the ground and kicking up dirt behind me. I could smell young blood near me and the smell of it made my mouth water. I followed my nose and soon came across a clearing in the woods, there was a group of six teens.

They were all laughing sitting around a fire, talking, and having a grand old time. There was a fire in the middle, some logs and stones sitting around the fire, and some tents off to the side. They had there camping supplies lying around at random. There was music playing loudly and a few were playing instruments going along to the music. I growled a bit and hid in the shadows, the teens freaked out and started looking around, I growled lowly.

"Hey turn that down and be quiet." I heard one of them say has he picked up a gun and loaded it. They started to look around with flashlights and only two had guns. One was looking around with the flashlight near me and then the flashlight light was on me, the girl saw my eyes glow from the light and she flipped out.

I jumped out of my hiding spot and lunged on one of them, I lunged on one of them with a gun. I clamped my jaws down on the gun and threw it aside. I then tore his throat out, I repeated this with all the other five. After I killed all of them I tore into their flesh, I ate like a king that night. When I was done feasting I started to get daze I tried to run but I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in my human form with no clothes on and I had dried blood all over my hands, around my mouth, chin and throat. I was so full from what I ate last night, it tasted so good last night but the aftertaste was bitter on my tongue. I sat up and looked around me, I saw the bodies of all six teens. I gasp and stood up covering my chest. Then I looked around there was blood, organs, and a few body parts, and strangely enough I felt proud of myself.

I looked through the tent and found there bags. I quickly went through them and found a pair of white panties, a bra, jeans, a red plaid shirt, and some socks and shoes. When I went through another bag I found a jean jacket my size, I also found a lighter and lighter fluid. I left the tent and started to throw the bodies and parts all in a pile. I dumped lighter fluid on the pile and just as I was about to torch the bodies I heard a gun load.

"Don't move!" I froze.

"Put the lighter down and move away from the bodies slowly with your hands in the air." I listened and stood up slowly, when the officer grabbed my arm I kicked him in his side and grabbed the gun. I used my new strength to break the gun, well at least bend the nozzle a little bit, and render it useless. I fought with the officer, moments later I heard other officers around me when I looked up I saw officers all around me guns trained on me.

"Down on the ground with your hands in the air!" One of them barked at me, I got down on my knees with my hands on the top of my head. The officer I was fighting with handcuffed me and put me in the back of the car. I used my sharp hearing to what they were talking about.

"I don't know man, I just can't explain how that small girl was able to bend the nozzle of my gun and make it useless." A officer got into the car and we started driving to the station.

Normal POV  
I stopped talking realizing I had told more of the story that I cared to tell. Annie looked at me and with a shocked look and Klaus still had that same smile as if he was impressed with me. By then he had finished getting the cains set up and was sitting in front of me.

"What are you smiling at?" I asked.

"It's impressive that a new werewolf on it first turn was able to take down six teens two with guns." Klaus half laughed.

"What happened after that? Did they bring you in?" Annie asked.

"Yeah I was just about to ask the same thing, continue your story." Klaus said.

"No I'd rather not, I've already said more than I wanted too." I wrapped my arms around myself and looked down.

"Come on I'm sure its not that bad." Annie said and grabbed onto my arm.

"You two obviously have not known me for the past three years." I muttered under my breath.

"No we haven't but, we still would like to hear." Klaus said, I shook my head.

"No, I don't want to tell any more of my past than I already have." I could feel my blood boil and I knew I was getting to angry.

"Come on it can't be that bad sissy." Annie grabbed my arm; I jumped up and started to grab my stuff.

"I said NO! I'm going back to my apartment and I'll be back at sun down." I speed out and left, I arrived at my apartment with in a few minuets. When I walked in Fang greeted me happily at the door, I bent down a petted him for a minuet. I stood up and saw Elijah standing in the living room, I half growled and rolled my eyes.

"What are you stalking me?" I snarled.

"No, but, I thought after what happened you might be a little upset." I sat down on the sofa and pushed out the recliner. I allowed myself to sink into it. "You are ok? Right?" He asked and sat down next to me.

"I'm fine," I lied, truth was from everything that was happening I had a huge headache. But is was normal for the day of the full moon night.

"Liar,"

"I'm fine... just tired." I kicked off my boots and curled up in a ball, Fang jumped up and curled up next to me. Elijah got up and went to the kitchen.

"What are you doing?" I asked just barely lifting my head up, he turned around and half leaned on the counter on the other side of the small bar.

"Making some tea, it'll help. Just go back to relaxing." He went back to preparing the water. I wrapped my arms around Fang ans soon after I let him lie on my chest. He gave me kissed on my neck and face. I kissed him on his nose and hugged him.

"Here you go," Elijah said.

"Thanks," I said as I pushed Fang off of me and Elijah handed me the cup of tea. I sipped at it a little, it was my cinnamon and honey tea. It was making the pain in my head start to go away, but I could still feel it pulse though my head.

"What's wrong?" He asked.

"It's just... out of all the people I'd expect to become a werewolf my sister was never one. She never showed signs like I did." I finished my tea and put it on top of the kennel next to the couch. I curled up into a ball with Fang in my arms, he had is head resting on my shoulder.

"It affects everyone differently, don't worry she'll be fine." He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me close to him.

"It does... but..." I fell asleep in the mist of my words.

"Abby wake up, it's time for you to go... if you don't want any of your apartment mates to start to wonder." Elijah said quietly and he shook me gently a few hours later.

"Huh? What time is it? Can't this wait till later?" I moaned.

"It's almost night fall and no or else you will turn in a wolf in your own apartment... and that wouldn't be good. Here I put your dog in it's cage." I jumped up and ran into my room to grab a change of clothes. I ran back to the living room.

"Were's Fang?"

"In his cage like I said. Are you ok?" I shook my head, Elijah came up behind me and grabbed me by my elbows. I felt a shooting pain though my back and run into my shoulders. I screamed in pain and almost fell to my knees, Elijah picked up my clothes I dropped and then he picked up me.

I could feel pain run though my body and my bones started to beak. Elijah ran into the old cellar and dropped me in the back part. He quickly removed my clothes and thew them and the spare in the front part of the cellar. He quickly chained it with heavy duty chains. Then he left, Klaus was also nowhere to be seen. My teeth started to form into wolf teeth and my eyes started to glow blue-ish gold, last my nails were becoming longer and sharper.

"Sis? What's happening?" She asked, I looked up and tried to smile but the pain was preventing me from doings so. She was all chained up and only had underwear and a bra on.

I was crouching over the cell floor, digging my nails into the cement. I could feel my body changing in every corner, I could feel myself getting a little bit smaller. I could my face molding into the face of a wolf. I could feel hair and whiskers growing on me. I could feel my bones breaking and re-breaking, my bones where making me uncomfortable. My arms and legs where in weird spots. My spine was ailing weirdly, my shoulder blades where bigger and bulging out of my back.

My hands and nails, where claws and paws. My nose was a snout, my ears were on the top of my head. Fur was all over my body, I had a tail and whiskers. By the time I looked up I was looking up from a wolf point of view and the would time while this was happening it hurt me to have my own sister watching me.

Hours later I woke flat on my back and staring at the ceiling. I stat up and wrapped my arms around my breasts. I got up and pulled at the chains, they came off with one yank. I walked over to were my clothes were and I put on the ones was wearing yesterday and quickly put them on.

I turned around a looked for my sister, she was lying on her front side. I picked up the extra clothes before I knelled down next to her. I started to remove all the chains and shackles which were a little too bloody. I draped the sweater she was wearing yesterday and then I gently nudged her. She didn't wake, after a while I started to shake her. Then shook her some more... She still didn't wake.

"Annie!" I yelled. I heard someone come down the stairs, I looked up. It was Elijah and Klaus.

"We came down here to check up on you two... what's wrong?" Elijah asked, he knelt down beside me.

"I don't know, I woke up and got some clothes on, when I when to wake her up she didn't move." I said while trying to keep back tears.

"Her heart is beating... but just faintly." Klaus said.

"Is she going to die?" I gulped down some more tears.

"She might, she might pull though... sometimes with people who turn later on in there life and not teens there bodies have a hard time with the first turn, but they're ok." Elijah said calmly, I could tell he was trying to spare my feelings.

"So she might die, might not." Klaus said disregarding my feelings. He picked up Annie and also grabbed her clothes.

"Abigail how about we go to your apartment and you can shower, get fresh clothes on, and eat." Elijah said and started to pull me to my feet, by that point tears were running down my face.

"No! I want to stay at her side!"

"You will listen to him and not talk back." Klaus compelled me. "You understand?"

"I understand." _Damn it!_ He left with my sister in his arms and Elijah grabbed me by my arm and we sped to my apartment. The whole time I was hoping Annie would be alright.


	5. Pain

I stepped out of the shower and used the door to my room, I didn't bother to get into a pair of actual clothes. I just put on a pair of black sweats, a loose sports bra, and black Rainbow Dash shirt.

I walked to my living room and sat on my couch. Elijah was still with me, he sat down next to me I lied down on his chest and he wrapped his arms around me.

"What's wrong?" He asked, rubbing my arms.

"I'm just worried around Annie, although we've been separated for three years… She's still my best friend and I love her… She is my sister."

I started to cry, Elijah put one hand on the back of my head and ran his fingers through my wet hair. I could feel water droplets run off my hair, down my back, and seep into my shirt.

I cried in his chest, Fang sat at my feet and pawed at my legs. I patted the open space on the sofa next to me, he jumped up and slowly made his way into my lap. He jumped up on me and licked my face. I smiled and ran my hand though is fur.

I turned back to Elijah and he welcomed me with open arms. He wrapped his arms around me and I curled up into a ball in his lap. Fang curled up in a ball next to us, trying to get as close to me as he could. I slowly started to fall asleep in Elijah's comforting embrace.

I woke a few hours later, I had one of my pillows from my bed under my pillows under my head and my blanket over me, and a 97 pound dog on my back. I felt his tail start to wag hitting the inside of my knees. I felt his wet tongue start to lick the back of my neck when he heard me start to wake up. I wiggled him off my back, he jumped off and sat down, his muzzle right in my face.

"What time is it?" I asked whoever was in the kitchen.

"It is 2:37 pm." Elijah's voice said. _Fûck! I've been asleep for over five hours!_

"Why'd you let me sleep so long? Has Fang been out yet? Ugh… I'm so hungry." I complained.

"I tried to wake you up, but your dog tried to bite me and you wouldn't wake up. I tried to take your dog out but he refused to leave you… I figured so I'm cooking something." He told me.

"Ok, thanks… I'm going to take him out for a minute…" I said in between a giant yawn. I got up and grabbed his leash and a plastic bag by the door.

I didn't even bother to see what Elijah was cooking because it sure did smell good.

Fang came running up to me and started to spin around in circles. His tail was wagging and he had a large smile plastered over his face, his tongue flopped around on the side. I leashed him up and opened the door, he walked calmly by my side. Once we got outside I let him sniff around and waited for him to do his business.

He sat there and stared at me, like: "You going to look away?" He cocked his head, I giggled a bit and turned my back to him.

"You're one strange doggie," I said to him over my shoulder.

Then in a flash I felt an extreme pain, the pain ran through my head and it felt as though the veins in my head was blowing up. I screamed in pain and dropped to the ground with my hands over my head. I punded my fifsts into the ground, Fang started to swiftly paw at my back, like he would when he was digging.

"Elijah…" I called hoping he was listing. Then I heard Fang growling and barking harshly as someone, he was showing his teeth and I could see spit come off his teeth. Then I heard some sort of spell and Fang was asleep. I felt a cold pair of hands press on both sides of my temples.

I slowly started to lose consensus…

When I woke I saw the ceiling of my own home, my head was pounding with pain and I was famished. I had a cold wet rag over my forehead.

"How are you feeling?" Elijah asked changing the rag on my head. I took it off and tried to sit up, he pushed me back down.

"No, lie down." He commanded.

"I feel as though I'm pinned down and I can't move…" I told him after he asked me how I felt again.

"Oh… you're still under Klaus' compulsion… dâmn it!" He kicked the couch.

"I'll be right back, you _need_ to relax but still lie down." He then left the room, I felt more relaxed… Way relaxed but I didn't feel as though I was pinned down. A few minutes later Elijah came back into the room and went back to the kitchen.

"What are you making? It smells good." I sniffed the air, the smells of the herbs were filling my nose and cooked meat caused my mouth to water.

"Soup. It's the best way to get rid of that nasty headache." He told me and put a lid on top of the pot. He came and sat back down on the sofa with my head in his lap. He remove the rag on my head.

"Are we waiting for anyone?" I asked looking up at him, he started to run his hands through my hair.

"Yeah, we're waiting for Klaus, he's going to take away his compulsion so you don't have to do everything I say." I smiled and looked up at him. He smiled and kissed my forehead. We heard a sharp pounding on the door, Fang started to bark and growl after waking up from a deep slumber. Elijah and I jumped up.

"Ok you can sit up, just slowly." I nodded and sat up. He went to the door and opened. In walked Klaus.

"How's my sister?" I asked the second I saw him.

"She's getting better, I'm going to watch over her to be sure she doesn't get hurt. Also one of my witches is healing her… she had pain in her head… happen kinda sudden…" Elijah and I looked at each other.

"Niklaus, what time do think this happened?" Elijah asked.

"I'd say at 2:40 pm, give or take. Why?"

"That's the time Abigail was attacked by that witch that's in the cellar at the mansion." They stared intently at each other.

"What does that mean?" I asked to break the awkward silence.

"Nothing…" Klaus lied, I could tell because of my wolf power.

"So you want me to take away my compulsion so you don't have to do everything Elijah says?" Klaus asked.

"YES!" Elijah and I said at the same time. We looked at each other and smiled. Klaus rolled his eyes and walked over to me. He stared deeply into my eyes and took the compulsion away. I felt my muscles un tense and I didn't feel like I _was_ forced to sit down.

"Thanks…" I murmured. Klaus smiled and nodded at me, we said our goodbyes after and he left. Elijah and I sat in silence until we heard his car revv and him pull out of the entry way.

"You hungry?" He broke the silence.

"Yeah starving."

"Ok, I'll go get you a bowl of soup."

"Thanks, I need to feed Fang and take some pain meds." I told Elijah.

"Ok, just be carefull." I smiled and nodded.

When I stood up I got a little dizzy and lost my balance, but Elijah caught me. He helped me walk to the kitchen, where he held back and watched me prepare Fang's food.

I took out the bag of hot dogs and loaf of Great Value white bread from the refrigerator, I then grabbed his bowl from the drying rack in the right side of my sink. I went into my pantry and grabbed a can of wet food, a cup of dry food, and his pills he takes. I laid this all out before me.

"Wow. He really gets spoiled with his meal." Elijah commented.

"Yeah… I only do this for his dinner, breakfast is just simple dry and wet food. Plus he's part wolf… Well more wolf then husky, he needs to eat a lot and he has to take pills… I hide them in the bread to help him get them down." I explained.

I opened the wet food and dumped that and the dry food into his bowl. I mixed it up with the fork I used to get out the wet food from the can. I tore the bread and hot dogs into smaller pieces. I hid the pills in the bread-hot dog mix and mixed that with everything else.

"Are you done?" Elijah put the dirty fork in the left part of the sink.

"Yeah… I think I want to add a small treat and out some of the chicken from the soup in."

"That would be nice, I'll get a few pieces."

"Thanks. Just about six pieces. Please and thank you." He smiled and started to pick out some chicken. I changed out his water and put some ice in it. The whole time Fang was sitting at the threshold of the kitchen. His tongue was hanging out and his tail wagging quickly from side to side.

"Here you go," Elijah handed me the bowl and started to dish out some soup for us.

I looked Fang dead in the eyes and slowly put the bowl down. Whenever he move I stood back up, eventually he got it and waited.

"I'll bring this to the table. Go wash up and take your medicine." I smiled and gave Fang, who was scafing down his food, a few strokes on his back.

I walked to my bathroom and quickly washed off my hands. After that I took my pain pills, I walked to the table. I started to eat as soon as I sat down. It was like an explosion of flavor in my mouth.

"Oh my, God. This is amazing!" I exclaimed and I think I saw him blush.

"Thanks…" He shyly said and dragged out. I laughed at him feeling uncomfortable.

I finished eating a couple of bowls of the soup. After I put the pot in the refrigerator and the dishes in the dishwasher. I sat down.

I flipped the TV to the local news. Which wasn't a good idea.

"In local news: A dead body was found in the forest near the Mystic Grill in Mystic Falls Virginia. The body has been identified as 22 year old, Jason McCarthy. He was found dead, stabbed in the chest and torso fifteen times on August 15th. Time of death has been determined on August 14th. The murder has not yet been identified, but believed to be a 23 year old female with orange hair and fair skin. The murder fled before she could be identified and brought to justice. If you have any information about the victim or who the murder might be please call your local police or call the number below. Back to you Steve."

Elijah was sitting next to me, he sat down at the first 'dead'. He was holding me because I was shaking and crying so hard.

"What are we going to do? We have to do something… If myself or Annie go outside… We can be arrested for murder."

"Shh… just calm down. Breath… take deep breaths. Ok? You'll be fine." I focused on my breathing and calmed down.

In an instant my door burst open and three state police bust through the door. Fang jumped at them with teeth bared.

"Fang no!" I screamed, but it was too late and they shot at Fang. I saw the bullet land in his side and blood came pouring out. He went down, whining and whimpering.

"Abigail… just stay calm." Elijah whispered in my ear, he was holding me back by my arms.

"Too late." I whispered back. I could feel my canines sharping and my eyes changed to blue-ish gold.

"Oh my, God! What the héll?!" One of the officers questions and raised his gun.

3rd Person POV  
Elijah held Abby back as best as he could, but she was far too angry to be held back by an original. She twisted out of his grip and lunged at the officer, without hesitating me shot her. She fell back and hit hard on the ground. Blood was pouring out of the wound in her chest and she was starting to cough up her own blood. Elijah knew she didn't have much time left.

"You have now just shot my friend and her dog… I'm not normally one for violence or killing humans… but…" He stopped mid thought and threw the guy who shot Abby and Fang across the room. With the other two he compelled them to forget everything and go back to the police station. With the last one he ripped his heart out. He did all of this in a matter of seconds.

He leaned over Abby and took the bullet out of her chest. She was still alive, but just bearly. He fed her his blood, a lot of it. He had her wrapped up in his arms, he used his arm to support her head. He felt were the wound was and felt that it was healing. She was still sucking on his wrist and Elijah just let her.

But she just slowly leaned her head back and Elijah saw her eyes roll to the back of her head.

"No…"


	6. Fang

"Abigail?" Elijah called and shook her. He saw her chest slightly moving, he put his ear to her chest and sighed with relief when he heard her thundering heart beat. He picked her up and lied her down on the sofa, he made sure her head was up and then left a note. He then picked up her dog and speed out.

He ran up to the doors of the vet's office. He's walked passed it many times and could find it in his sleep, it was almost dead center of the town. He walked in and quickly caught the attention of the blond veterinarian, she had bright green eyes and white lab coat.

"What happened?" She put the stethoscope to Fang's side. Didn't matter, he could hear Fang's low heart beat.

"He got shot, we were walking through the woods and I guess a hunter shot him…" They took him into a side room and she asked Elijah more questions.

"You should have gotten him here sooner." She commented under her breath.

"Yes I know, but my friend was with me and she was having a panic attack." He lied.

"Oh, is she ok?"

"I hope so, I had to leave her to bring her dog here." That part wasn't really a lie.

"This is _her_ dog? Do you know any info about him?"

"His name is Fang. He's a husky-wolf hybrid. I don't really know much else about him."

"Ok, I need you to go sit in the waiting room." Elijah nodded and walked out. He sat down next to the man with his black and white cat in his lap. He put his elbows on his knees and face in hands. His cell vibrated from his inside jacket pocket. His blazer and black jeans were covered in Fang's white and grey fur. His white undershirt was full of the black fur and some blood.

"Hello?" He answered and stepped out.

"What the héll did you do to Fang?!" Abigail screamed into her side.

"I brought him to the vet's office, his wound was pretty nasty. Don't worry, he'll be fine."

"Ok… Thanks. How the héll did this body get in my house?" She talked softer.

"That was the body of the police office that shot you and Fang." He whispered.

"Ok, I'll call Klaus and get him to help me to get rid of the body."

"That's good, then call me after you two are done with that."

"Got it." She hung up, Elijah put his cell in his jacket pocket and went to go sit down in the waiting room.

Normal POV  
After I got off the phone with Elijah I called Klaus. My chest was hurting so bad from the wound and I couldn't really think straight. I sat on my sofa in a ball. I jumped when I heard someone pound on the door. I opened it and it was Klaus and a few other hybrids. They were holding tarps and one had ropes.

"I'm not letting in your _hybrids_." I bit, the two boys started to laugh at me. I looked down and noticed I was still wearing the clothes I was shot in. I growled at them.

"They're just here to help love." Klaus assured.

"Yeah? Well I don't care! You can come in, but them? Forget it!" I snarled, Klaus gave a few instructions to the hybrids and walked in.

"What has you all upset?"

"Well since I woke up this morning my sister wasn't conscience after her turn, I've been attacked by a witch bîtch, because of that I'm having severe migraines and nausea, my sister felt the same pain from when I was attacked by the witch bîtch, I've been shot, my dog has been shot, and now I don't even know what will happen to him. So pardon me if I seem a _little_ upset."

"Do you want to talk?" He asked, I actually had to do a double take. Klaus, of all people, was asking if I wanted to talk about my problems.

"Not really, I just want that out of here." I pointed to the dead body of the police officer.

"As you wish. Grab that tarps." I picked up the tarps and gave them to Klaus, he put one down next to the body. I picked the body up by the arms and Klaus the legs. Klaus also threw the heart in with the body and then the rolled the body up. Then did the same with the other tarp, after that he tied the body up with the ropes.

"How are we going to get the body out?" I asked, leaning against the wall.

"Is there something you know that I don't?" He stood over me and smiled.

"As a matter of fact yes. You have no idea how nosy my neighbors are, the minute we walk out of the door with something that looks like a dead body they'd be all over it like sharks in bloody water. So I suggest we do something else so we don't get caught." I smirked at him.

"What do you suggest we do then?"

"Héll if I know… Perhaps just wait a few more hours, till it's later in the night." Klaus nodded in agreement. I went over to the kitchen and pulled out a couple buckets and sponges.

"The only way your hybrids can come in is if they make themselves useful and get out the blood from my carpet." I told Klaus as I filled the buckets with hot water, some dish soap and a cup of baking soda to each bucket of water. I put the buckets next to the blood after they were filled.

"Deal, love. Then go and make _yourself_ useful and invite them it." He teased, I threw a wet sponge at him. He tried to throw it back at me, but I dodged it. I grabbed it and opened the door.

"Hey, you two! Come in and make yourselves useful!" I barked and threw a sponge at them. They came in and just stood looking at me.

"You can't boss us around." The one with the brown eyes said.

"Oh really?" I walked to my kitchen and grabbed my butcher knife. I leaned against my bar with it in my hands.

"How would you like this shoved up your âss?" I smiled and narrowed my eyes. They looked at Klaus and then went to work. My cell started to buzz on the coffee table and I threw my knife on the table. I grabbed it and answered it.

"Hello?" I heard Elijah's voice on the other end and went for the back patio.

"How's he doing?" Just as I opened the door Klaus grabbed my arm.

"Go into the bedroom, I'll meet you in a second." He whispered softly in my ear. I followed his directions, I sat on my bed and put the phone on speaker.

"He's fine, the vet got the bullet out and stitched up the wound. There wasn't anything wrong internally. So that's good." I smiled and released my breath.

"Yes, that is good. Thank you so much, I don't really know what I'd do without him." Klaus walked in and sat on the desk chair.

"Brother! How are you doing?" Klaus smirked.

"I'm just fine, how is Abigail's sister?" I saw Klaus's face go frozen, like he was hiding something from us. I knew it couldn't be something good, from the way his face told me… I swallowed my tears and prepared for the worst.

"She's ok… Sorta."

"Sorta?! What do you mean by sorta?" I snarled.

"When you got shot, she also felt the same pain. At first I thought it was just the witch up to her old tricks, but when I checked on the witch I realized it wasn't her. So some how you and your sister are connected." My jaw dropped.

"What? How? Is that even possible?" I asked.

"Well… I guess I _could_ be. They _are_ identical twins…" Elijah said softly, not wanting the people around him to hear… If there was anyone there at this time of night. I heard the boys out in the living room start to argue about whether or not they should vacuum the carpet. I gave Klaus my cell and walked out.

"What are you two fighting about now?"

"Should we vacuum the carpet or not? We got the stain out, Miss Walker." I raised an eyebrow.

"Uh… Why did you just call me 'Miss Walker'? And, yes, vacuum the carpet… Please." I pulled out the vacuum and gave it to them. They never answered me about why they called me miss, so I just ignored it and went back in my room.

"Abigail you back?" Elijah asked.

"Yes, I am. Had to take care of Klaus' bickering hybrids." I laughed.

"Heha, I'm coming back to your place with Fang. He's fine the vet says he'll make a full recovery… I'll tell you the rest later."

"Oh my, God thank you! Thank you so much!" I smiled hard.

"You're welcome, I'll be back in a couple minutes, I'm going to run by the house and get your sister first, I'm sure she wants to be with you." I saw Klaus nod.

"Ok, then y'all can get the dead bodies out of my living room and YAY!" I told him and Klaus.

"But there's only one body out there." Klaus pointed out.

"There will be more if your hybrids don't stop fighting." Elijah chuckled at my comeback, then hung up. After I shut my phone off I went out to the living room with Klaus and his hybrids. They had been fighting over how to use the vacuum. I had one of those vacuums that you owned when you had pets. I showed them how to use it, but I didn't bother giving it back to them.

I finished cleaning up and then threw a couple towels over the left over water. After I put the vacuum away I washed my hands and sat down. My carpet was clean, there wasn't any more blood on my carpet. Even the blood from here Fang and I got shot was all cleaned up. _Good job boys._

"You know you're still wearing the clothes you got shot it." The hybrid with the green eyes pointed out.

"Go fûck yourself." I gave him the finger.

"Come on, Abby, be nice." Klaus lightly punched my shoulder.

"How? I don't even know them?" I snorted.

"I'm Tim," The one with the brown eyes, brown hair, and light skin said.

"And I'm James," The one with the green eyes, black hair, and tan skin said. James wrapped his arms around Tim. Now that I'm looking at them more closer they looked really alike.

"Are you two brothers?" The both nodded.

"You have no idea how unbelievably close they are." I smiled. _Just wait until Annie get's here._

A couple minuets Annie and Elijah walked through the door. Elijah was holding Fang, I ran up and took Fang from his arms. He has a bandaged wrapped around his torso and I could see were his fur had been shaved off. I put him in his crate and wrapped him in his favorite blue blanket. He lifted his head up and licked my face.

"I love you boy," I whispered in his ear. He put his head down and closed his eyes. I turned to Annie and Elijah.

"Hey, sissy, how you doing? Sorry about my clothes." I ran up to her and gave her a huge hug.

"I'm ok, but I'll be fine." She pulled back and kissed me on my cheek like she did when we were little.

"Oh my, God dude! Look! Twins!" James said, I looked over at the two brothers. They were standing there with there mouths hung open. Annie and I looked over at each other, we started to giggle then went to my room.

"You all get that out of my house before there's two more bodies to take out." I told them with a laugh.

"She wouldn't do that, would she?" Tim asked Klaus who just shrugged. I laughed and turned back around to my sister.

"You really need to change," She told me. I rolled my eyes and went for my dresser. I pulled out a simple Black Veil Brides shirt and grey sweat pants. I took off my clothes I was shot in and threw them in a pile waiting to be washed and/or sewn back together. I wiggled into my clothes, I sat on my bed next to Annie. She was lying on my bed but was fast asleep. I put a blanket over her and made sure she had a comfortable pillow under her head.

I walked out to the living room Elijah was sitting in front of Fang's crate gently petting him. I sat down next to him and curled up against him. Fang looked perfectly content with Elijah, who would still be a stranger to him, and looked happy.

"Where's Klaus and the hybrids?"

"They're taking care of the body and then going back to our place." I nodded.

"Do you want to stay here for the night?"

"Yes, it'll be good to watch over you and your sister. Where is she by the way?" He asked and wrapped his arm around me.

"She's asleep in the next room… I'm going to pull the bed out of the sofa." I got up and started to take apart the sofa to pulled out the bed. After I got it pulled out I put some sheets over it and a few blankets and pillows. I sat on the bed and wrapped myself up in the blankets.

"What are you doing?" I asked Elijah as he took Fang out of his crate. He put him in my lap, I wrapped my arms around him.

"He was trying to get up to get to you." He sat down next to me.

"You can make yourself at home… You don't have to act all awkward." I giggled a bit at him being all award.

"I don't want to impose…" He started to take off his shoes and lie them by the door. He then took off his blazer and belt. He looked down and realized he has Fangs blood on his shirt. He undid it and threw it on top of his blazer. I started to stare at his nice chest.

"Its fine, I don't really care." I grabbed the remote and flipped it on, my cheeks were all red. This time I didn't turn on the news this time. This time I turned on one of my favorite TV shows, _Tanked_.

"What are you watching?" Elijah asked and sat down next to me.

"It's a show called _Tanked_ this family builds tanks, they're the most craziest tanks ever!" I made broad hand jesters. I looked over at Elijah who was laughing. I placed Fang next to me and lied down.

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did," I teased.

"Haha, you're so funny." He teased back.

"Yes I am, ok. What do you want to ask me?" I sat up and leaned against my elbows.

"Would you, Abigail Walker, like to go out with me?" I looked down and started to pick at the sheet.

"Uh… Yeah, that'd be really cool. When? What time?" I looked up at him, he laughed at how my face was all red.

"I was thinking next Friday, I'll pick you up at 6."

"That sounds good." I smiled, he bent down and kissed me on my lips. After he pulled back I lied back down and closed my eyes. I couldn't stop smiling.


	7. Dates and Threats

Monday came around faster than expected, and Annie and I had to go to school as part of the agreement. We both got ready and I lent her a pair of clothing as her clothes were at her house. Which was still under investigation.

I was in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, red top that said "I Love Rock n' Roll" and a pair of black lace up boots. I had my black leather jacket on and silver skull earrings. In my other two I had normal fake diamond earrings and in my left cartilage was a thin black hoop. Annie was in blue skinny jeans with minor rips, a black "Party, Sleep, Repeat" shirt and black buckle boots. She were my purple feather earrings.

I think some of _my_ clothes look _better_ on her.

After we were finished getting ready I drove her to school and I helped her get registered and get her classes sorted out, we only had gym and lunch together. We found our lockers and put our book in, luckily we got lockers next to one another so we could see each other more throughout the day. We parted ways and went to our classes.

I walked into my Physics class and the teacher instructed me to sit down next to someone named Stefan Salvatore. Stefan Salvatore was handsome I'll admit, he has a pale complexion, deep-set, forest green eyes, he has straight, short, dark blonde hair which was spiked. He looked tall had was in trendy and casual clothing.

"Hey, welcome to Mystic Falls, what's your name?" He asked and extended his hand, I took it. Right away I could tell he was a vampire… _Klaus never told me this._

"Thank you, I'm Abigail, but call me Abby."

"I'm Stefan. When did you move into Mystic Falls?"

"Uh… few weeks ago."

"Cool. Why weren't you here the first two days."

"I was going to be here on the first two days but had some family issues to attend to," I explained. He stopped talking and we payed attention. The teacher talked about some simple stuff, what we would be doing in the class, brief safety, and talked more about the class. After half an hour of talking the teacher gave us the rest of the time to talk or be quiet doing whatever we chose to do.

"What made you move to Mystic Falls?" Stefan turned on the stool.

"Uh… Got kicked out of my parents house so moved here." I half lied. I _did_ get kicked out of my parents house… But I was around fifteen when I got kicked out... Not seventeen.

"Why were you kicked out?"

"Eh, family issues what can I say?" I half laughed it off, they kicked me out because of the whole 'werewolf thing'.

"Aw, what class you do have next?" I pulled my schedule out from my sketchbook, I saw him pull out his too and we compared them side by side.

"US History with Mr. Saltzman." Stefan told me how to pronounce his name correctly.

"My girlfriend has that class too. Her name is Elena, do you by chance know her?" I half froze in my spot.

"No I don't really know many people here." I un froze and smiled.

"And you've lived here for a few weeks?" He laughed a little.

"I'm more of a lone wolf so to speak." I smirked. _I'm only he knew..._

The bell rang soon after and we both left, I just walked straight to my locker. When I got there Annie was standing at her's with her head in her locker. I pushed past some other students and walked up to her. I could here her sniffling and crying.

"Sis, what's wrong?" I quickly opened my locker and lied my books in there. I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped hers around me.

"Just this whole thing… I can't… People kept saying I was the murder that they talked about on TV."

"Don't worry, people keep saying the same thing about me. Nothing is going to happen, and if something does happen then I can talk to Elijah or Klaus. Don't worry." She stopped crying after a minute or two. I put my hands on her shoulders and she wiped the tears from her face.

"You going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yes… Yes I will be fine." I leaned back and nodded, she jumped in and embraced me into a hug. "Thank you sissy." She pulled back and kissed my cheek. I heard some people make comments and then once they saw we were twins they made even more comments.

"Ok, I have to get to class. See you at lunch?"

"Yes! See you later, sissy love ya." She grabbed her books, slammed her locker shut and left.

"See you later sis, love you too." I whispered under my breath. I grabbed my books and then went to class. I showed up late to class due to needing to stop at the bathroom really quickly. When I walked in Mr. Saltzman right away knew me.

"You must be Abigail Walker, right?" He asked. He was tall, had short brown hair, and blue-grey eyes.

"Yeah I am, sorry I'm late." I apologized.

"That's quite alright, please take a seat next to-" He look a quick look around the room. "-Elena go take a seat next to her." I nodded, I looked around and saw an open seat next to her. She had light olive complexion, brown eyes, and smooth, long, straight dark brown hair. She looked to be about my height and was skinny. I swiftly walked over to her and sat down.

I looked around and noticed everyone had notebooks and a text book out. I did the same and looked over at the page number Elena on and flipped to the page. I started to write down everything that was on the board and get all the notes down.

For the next forty five minutes he talked about the history of Mystic Falls and asked questions about it. He asked me a few and I knew I couldn't answer them, not like the people who've lived here their whole lives. He joking tells me to study, but obviously knew I hadn't lived here my whole life. The class laughed and I laughed along with them. After that he gave us the last five minutes to talk or read or whatever.

Elena turned to me and reached her hand out like Stefan did. "Hey, I'm Elena." I took her hand and I could tell that _she too_ was a vampire. _Klaus is going to get it later._ I thought.

"I'm Abigail, but most just call me Abby." I forced a smile.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls. How are you liking it here?"

"Yeah… It's… Charming." I lied. At first I was going to stay for the school year or for a few weeks, but now I'm forced to be here… Not that I'm complaining.

After we were done talking I went to my next class and the rest of the day just seemed to go by fast. I didn't really pay attention to my classes. Didn't really pay attention to Annie during lunch. I couldn't. I was too angry with Klaus for not telling me that they were vampires. That Elena's best friend was a witch, her other best was another vampire, and the vampire's boyfriend was a werewolf.

After school Annie and I got into the car, and instead of going to the apartment, I angrily drove to Klaus' mansion. I scared Annie with my awful driving. But I'm a very good driver, just not when I'm angry. When I got there I parked the car in the driveway and half sprinted through the door and sniffed Klaus out. I wasn't sure if Annie followed me or not, but right now I'm too pissed to care. He was in a very large room with artwork and painting everywhere. He was standing in front of a canvas painting a forest.

"Klaus?!" He turned around casually.

"What's the matter love? How was your first day of school?" He asked sarcastically.

"You did not tell me that they were vampires! The one girl is a witch! And one of them is a werewolf… Not even full werewolf he's a hybrid!" I screamed, out of the corner of my eye I saw Elijah lean up against the door jam of the side door, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me. He wasn't dress up in a suit, just casual clothing.

"Did I forget to mention that, love?" He put his paint brush and pallet down.

"Yeah… That would have been nice to know." I threw my arms out to the side and gave a few nods.

"I say you did just fine without that information. You seem fine."

"Yeah I _seem_ fine," I scoffed. "If I had known they were vampires and witches and half breeds then I would've kept my guard up."

"They can't figure out you're a werewolf simply by looking at you." He stood over me.

"True, but that witch reacted when she passed me a pen in one of my classes!" I shouted.

"How so?" He folded his arms over his chest and smirked.

"She stared at me for a few seconds, then later on in the day I heard her talking about me with Elena's pack and they said the word _werewolf._ Then that half breed kept asking me questions… Also, now this is the good part, that half breed injected me with wolfsbane. So I think they know."

"Did you react?"

_"No,"_ I snarled.

"Then good, we don't have a problem." He shrugged the whole thing off and went back to his painting.

"If you count coughing, gasping, and feeling weak. All were obvious." He stopped mid brush stroke and turned around, but I saw his eyes fixate on someone and harden.

I turned around thinking it was Annie, but it was that half breed with Annie in his arms. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her tight to his body. She was struggling and fighting to get out of his grip, she was thrashing her head and body around. He just held her close to him like it was nothing.

"You half breed let her go!" I screamed at him. He had tanned skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. He about 5'7" or 5'9". He had a muscular and, I'll admit, nicely toned body. He was dressed in casual jeans and a shirt with his hair spiked a little, but mostly casual.

"Make me," he taunted. I jumped at him, mad at him for hurting my sister and injecting me with wolfbane.

"Abigail no. Not here." Elijah said my name a few times and held me back. But I fought back struggling out of grib to little luck. He eventually got tired of me trying to fight and threw me on the ground. He got on top of me and pinned me down with my hands half above my head. He looked down at my eyes.

"Calm down," he compelled. I felt all my muscles relax. "Good," he said and then helped me up. By that time Klaus had gotten Annie away from the half breed, Elijah held on to my arm and didn't let me go. Believe me I tried.

"Tyler get out and leave them alone." Klaus snarled at the half breed.

"Yeah! You stay away from her!" I screamed at him, Elijah put his arms around me.

"Just leave, Tyler and if you tell anyone that they're werewolves I'll kill you. Or Abigail will kill you whoever gets to you first." He taunted. He was right if I got to the half breed first I'd kill him without haste. He left and Klaus went back to his painting. Elijah pulled on my arm and lead me into a side room.

The room was about an average size for a room. The polished hardwood floors reflected the florescent lights from above and the sun shining through the window that sat behind a small seating area. The windows had a thin white curtain pulled back into ropes to the side. The seating area had to arm chairs one across from the other with a coffee table in front of that. There was a love seat in behind the coffee table and there was a small fire place in the wall that shared the door. The left wall was a small books self filled with old books and the right wall was plain white but had a small bar cart in front of it.

Elijah sat me down on the love seat and wrapped his arms around me. I was shaking badly at what I felt was a threat against me and my sister. I was so mad that a half breed might have figured out that I was a werewolf. That he might have told his friends at school. He might have jeopardized the whole plan and Klaus will either kill me, kill my sister, or kill both of us. Or force me to become a half breed. A _hybrid._

I pushed Elijah off of me. "Don't, just leave me alone." I whispered and wrapped myself up in a ball at the end of the love seat.

"What's wrong?" He tried to put his hand on my shoulder, but I slapped it away.

"Nothing… I just want to go home." I stood up and went for the door. I didn't want to be here, crying in front of everyone. Besides I needed to check in on Fang.

"Well you can go, there's nothing stopping you."

"I know," I scoffed and walked out. Klaus was showing Annie some painting stuff and she seemed pretty happy, even laughing

Without disturbing them I left. When I got out to my car Elijah was leaning against it waiting for me. I smiled when I saw and and we both got into the car. I started to drive to my apartment buildings. After I got there I quickly checked my PO for mail. I got a thick news paper, a coupon paper, and actually got some mail. Also there was the small key for when I get large packages. I slammed my PO box shut and handed my mail to Elijah, he started to sort through it. I opened the box and found a large package.

"Who's that from? What's that?" Elijah asked after I returned the key to the box and shut the door.

"Probably just the Xbox games I ordered the other day." I admitted, he laughed at my embarrassment. We walked up to my apartment and I threw my stuff right on the pull out bed and rushed to Fang's kennel to undo the latch.

"Hey sweetheart. How you doing?" I asked, I knew he couldn't answer me but I knew he liked to hear my voice when he was sick. He jumped up in my arms and I picked him up. He kept licking my face and I could feel his tail wagging happily. Elijah came up behind me and hugged me also wrapping his hands around Fang too.

"How's he doing?" He asked in my ear. His soft voice sent shivers down my voice. I smiled and turned to Elijah, he bent down and kissed the tip of my nose.

"He's fine, but I think I'm going to redress his bandages."

"That sounds like a good idea."

After I redressed Fang's bandages I lied him on the foot of pull out bed and sat down to open my mail. Elijah was in the kitchen making me a surprise dinner. Most of my mail was just newspapers and a coupon paper. The mail I actually got was a birthday card from my werewolf mate and a card without a address or anything on it. I tore it open and scanned it.

_Mick, or should I say Klaus' bîtch,_

_You might be wondering who this is, well, it's the hybrid Klaus threatened earlier._ _My name is, Tyler, but you already know that._ _I know what you are and if you harm my friends or my girlfriend I will kill you._ _I will kill you without thinking of the consequences I'll face from Klaus._ _Kill you slowly without haste or go the exact opposite, and kill you slowly._ _Or I'll go after your sister, Annie like I did earlier._ _I'll make sure to do it slowly and painfully, believe me I will._ _So you should just stay away from my friends, or, if you feel you must hang out or talk to them,_ _then don't harm them._ _I'll be keeping tabs on you I promise._ _So I'd suggest you stop being Klaus' little bîtch and stay away from my friends._ _Or better yet, stop being his loyal little werewolf._

_Tyler_

By the time I finished the letter I felt torn between wanting to kill him, leaving him alone, or telling Klaus or Elijah. But there's no knowing what he'll do to my sister if I say something. If I confront him, he could hurt me or my sister. I got up and put all my mail on my desk, I hid the note from the Tyler kid in my underwear drawer. I knew Elijah wouldn't go through it. Not even Annie would go into it to get a pair. As for Klaus, I don't know.

"Hey you ok?" Elijah asked from the door jam. I jumped from his voice, I didn't even hear him.

"Yeah I'm fine was just putting the mail on my ever growing pile of paper." I laughed it off.

"Get anything good?"

"One of my werewolf mates sent me a birthday card." Elijah's eyes lit up a little.

"When's your birthday?" He walked over to me and wrapped high hands around me.

"This Friday," I smiled.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast, I avoided Tyler and still hung out with "his" friends during class, free time, and lunch or whenever I had the chance. I even was talking to his girlfriend in front of him and we, along with some of her friends, made plans for a girls day this Saturday. But when Friday night came around I spent the rest of the day after I got home from school getting ready.

I took a shower, scrubbing my body from head from toe and actually conditioning my hair. I shaved my legs, which look forever because I don't shave my legs that often. I got out and dried off quickly, I rubbed some sweet smelling lotion over my legs. After that I put on a plain pair of underwear and a strapless bra.

I went into the bathroom and scrubbed more at my face, then threw on some make up. I put on a light layer of foundation. I did my eyeliner thick with a "cat eye" style and then I used some gold eyeliner on my bottom lids. Last I used a light brown over my eyebrows. I put some gold shadow on top of my eye and white eye shadow I rubbed on my bottom eye lid to give it a little sparkle.

I put on some black mascara on my top and bottom eyelashes. I put on a light layer of light pink blush and that made my cheeks look like they had color instead of just fair-pale skin tone. Before I put on some lipstick I scrubbed my teeth. After that I put the lipstick on and my lips looked glossy and clear.

I sat down on my toilet seat and painted my toe nails. For my toe nails I did a layer of black then did a gold dust like powder. I did my nails with a clear gold flakes nail polish. After that I brushed my hair and put a black lace bow in my hair on the right side of my head. I went back into my room to continue to get ready.

I slid into a pair of skin-gold pair of tights and got into my cream colored dress. My dress was all lace and cream colored, the middle had black lace and a silk black bow. I put on a cluster of gold, cream, and black elegant beaded bracelets. I put on some gold wing earrings and fake diamond earrings in my second and third hole. For my cartilage I used a small thing black ring, I only had my left cartilage pierced. Last I put on a silver treble clef necklace with real diamonds Elijah gave me this morning for a birthday gift, and my gold three inch heels.

I grabbed a small, black HoBo bag with my makeup bag, wallet, keys, and cell. When I finished I made sure Fang had food and water, I didn't lock him in his kennel like I normally did and just let him roam around the house. I knew he wasn't going to do anything.

When he was all taken care of I heard a soft knock on my door. I opened it and it was Elijah. He was in a formal suit and tie, like normal, and had a red rose pinned to his blazer. He marveled at me and I did the same to me.

"You look beautiful," he complements.

"Thank you, you look good yourself," I replied. We walked down to his car and he drove me to a nice restaurant outside of Mystic Falls. The restaurant was nice, in the middle there was a piano player. Tables sundered that the tables had nice white cloths with the table set and fancy. We got seated by the large window, there was a beautiful scenery out side and it was all lit up by the half full moon that was slowly rising.

It would have been perfect, but I saw a familiar set of brown eyes glued to me. And those eyes belonged to Tyler.


	8. Scars

Monday came around faster than expected, and Annie and I had to go to school as part of the agreement. We both got ready and I lent her a pair of clothing as her clothes were at her house. Which was still under investigation.

I was in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, red top that said "I Love Rock n' Roll" and a pair of black lace up boots. I had my black leather jacket on and silver skull earrings. In my other two I had normal fake diamond earrings and in my left cartilage was a thin black hoop. Annie was in blue skinny jeans with minor rips, a black "Party, Sleep, Repeat" shirt and black buckle boots. She were my purple feather earrings.

I think some of _my_ clothes look _better_ on her.

After we were finished getting ready I drove her to school and I helped her get registered and get her classes sorted out, we only had gym and lunch together. We found our lockers and put our book in, luckily we got lockers next to one another so we could see each other more throughout the day. We parted ways and went to our classes.

I walked into my Physics class and the teacher instructed me to sit down next to someone named Stefan Salvatore. Stefan Salvatore was handsome I'll admit, he has a pale complexion, deep-set, forest green eyes, he has straight, short, dark blonde hair which was spiked. He looked tall had was in trendy and casual clothing.

"Hey, welcome to Mystic Falls, what's your name?" He asked and extended his hand, I took it. Right away I could tell he was a vampire… _Klaus never told me this._

"Thank you, I'm Abigail, but call me Abby."

"I'm Stefan. When did you move into Mystic Falls?"

"Uh… few weeks ago."

"Cool. Why weren't you here the first two days."

"I was going to be here on the first two days but had some family issues to attend to," I explained. He stopped talking and we payed attention. The teacher talked about some simple stuff, what we would be doing in the class, brief safety, and talked more about the class. After half an hour of talking the teacher gave us the rest of the time to talk or be quiet doing whatever we chose to do.

"What made you move to Mystic Falls?" Stefan turned on the stool.

"Uh… Got kicked out of my parents house so moved here." I half lied. I _did_ get kicked out of my parents house… But I was around fifteen when I got kicked out... Not seventeen.

"Why were you kicked out?"

"Eh, family issues what can I say?" I half laughed it off, they kicked me out because of the whole 'werewolf thing'.

"Aw, what class you do have next?" I pulled my schedule out from my sketchbook, I saw him pull out his too and we compared them side by side.

"US History with Mr. Saltzman." Stefan told me how to pronounce his name correctly.

"My girlfriend has that class too. Her name is Elena, do you by chance know her?" I half froze in my spot.

"No I don't really know many people here." I un froze and smiled.

"And you've lived here for a few weeks?" He laughed a little.

"I'm more of a lone wolf so to speak." I smirked. _I'm only he knew..._

The bell rang soon after and we both left, I just walked straight to my locker. When I got there Annie was standing at her's with her head in her locker. I pushed past some other students and walked up to her. I could here her sniffling and crying.

"Sis, what's wrong?" I quickly opened my locker and lied my books in there. I wrapped my arms around her and she wrapped hers around me.

"Just this whole thing… I can't… People kept saying I was the murder that they talked about on TV."

"Don't worry, people keep saying the same thing about me. Nothing is going to happen, and if something does happen then I can talk to Elijah or Klaus. Don't worry." She stopped crying after a minute or two. I put my hands on her shoulders and she wiped the tears from her face.

"You going to be ok?" I asked.

"Yes… Yes I will be fine." I leaned back and nodded, she jumped in and embraced me into a hug. "Thank you sissy." She pulled back and kissed my cheek. I heard some people make comments and then once they saw we were twins they made even more comments.

"Ok, I have to get to class. See you at lunch?"

"Yes! See you later, sissy love ya." She grabbed her books, slammed her locker shut and left.

"See you later sis, love you too." I whispered under my breath. I grabbed my books and then went to class. I showed up late to class due to needing to stop at the bathroom really quickly. When I walked in Mr. Saltzman right away knew me.

"You must be Abigail Walker, right?" He asked. He was tall, had short brown hair, and blue-grey eyes.

"Yeah I am, sorry I'm late." I apologized.

"That's quite alright, please take a seat next to-" He look a quick look around the room. "-Elena go take a seat next to her." I nodded, I looked around and saw an open seat next to her. She had light olive complexion, brown eyes, and smooth, long, straight dark brown hair. She looked to be about my height and was skinny. I swiftly walked over to her and sat down.

I looked around and noticed everyone had notebooks and a text book out. I did the same and looked over at the page number Elena on and flipped to the page. I started to write down everything that was on the board and get all the notes down.

For the next forty five minutes he talked about the history of Mystic Falls and asked questions about it. He asked me a few and I knew I couldn't answer them, not like the people who've lived here their whole lives. He joking tells me to study, but obviously knew I hadn't lived here my whole life. The class laughed and I laughed along with them. After that he gave us the last five minutes to talk or read or whatever.

Elena turned to me and reached her hand out like Stefan did. "Hey, I'm Elena." I took her hand and I could tell that _she too_ was a vampire. _Klaus is going to get it later._ I thought.

"I'm Abigail, but most just call me Abby." I forced a smile.

"Welcome to Mystic Falls. How are you liking it here?"

"Yeah… It's… Charming." I lied. At first I was going to stay for the school year or for a few weeks, but now I'm forced to be here… Not that I'm complaining.

After we were done talking I went to my next class and the rest of the day just seemed to go by fast. I didn't really pay attention to my classes. Didn't really pay attention to Annie during lunch. I couldn't. I was too angry with Klaus for not telling me that they were vampires. That Elena's best friend was a witch, her other best was another vampire, and the vampire's boyfriend was a werewolf.

After school Annie and I got into the car, and instead of going to the apartment, I angrily drove to Klaus' mansion. I scared Annie with my awful driving. But I'm a very good driver, just not when I'm angry. When I got there I parked the car in the driveway and half sprinted through the door and sniffed Klaus out. I wasn't sure if Annie followed me or not, but right now I'm too pissed to care. He was in a very large room with artwork and painting everywhere. He was standing in front of a canvas painting a forest.

"Klaus?!" He turned around casually.

"What's the matter love? How was your first day of school?" He asked sarcastically.

"You did not tell me that they were vampires! The one girl is a witch! And one of them is a werewolf… Not even full werewolf he's a hybrid!" I screamed, out of the corner of my eye I saw Elijah lean up against the door jam of the side door, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at me. He wasn't dress up in a suit, just casual clothing.

"Did I forget to mention that, love?" He put his paint brush and pallet down.

"Yeah… That would have been nice to know." I threw my arms out to the side and gave a few nods.

"I say you did just fine without that information. You seem fine."

"Yeah I _seem_ fine," I scoffed. "If I had known they were vampires and witches and half breeds then I would've kept my guard up."

"They can't figure out you're a werewolf simply by looking at you." He stood over me.

"True, but that witch reacted when she passed me a pen in one of my classes!" I shouted.

"How so?" He folded his arms over his chest and smirked.

"She stared at me for a few seconds, then later on in the day I heard her talking about me with Elena's pack and they said the word _werewolf._ Then that half breed kept asking me questions… Also, now this is the good part, that half breed injected me with wolfsbane. So I think they know."

"Did you react?"

_"No,"_ I snarled.

"Then good, we don't have a problem." He shrugged the whole thing off and went back to his painting.

"If you count coughing, gasping, and feeling weak. All were obvious." He stopped mid brush stroke and turned around, but I saw his eyes fixate on someone and harden.

I turned around thinking it was Annie, but it was that half breed with Annie in his arms. His arms were wrapped around her, holding her tight to his body. She was struggling and fighting to get out of his grip, she was thrashing her head and body around. He just held her close to him like it was nothing.

"You half breed let her go!" I screamed at him. He had tanned skin, short black hair and dark brown eyes. He about 5'7" or 5'9". He had a muscular and, I'll admit, nicely toned body. He was dressed in casual jeans and a shirt with his hair spiked a little, but mostly casual.

"Make me," he taunted. I jumped at him, mad at him for hurting my sister and injecting me with wolfbane.

"Abigail no. Not here." Elijah said my name a few times and held me back. But I fought back struggling out of grib to little luck. He eventually got tired of me trying to fight and threw me on the ground. He got on top of me and pinned me down with my hands half above my head. He looked down at my eyes.

"Calm down," he compelled. I felt all my muscles relax. "Good," he said and then helped me up. By that time Klaus had gotten Annie away from the half breed, Elijah held on to my arm and didn't let me go. Believe me I tried.

"Tyler get out and leave them alone." Klaus snarled at the half breed.

"Yeah! You stay away from her!" I screamed at him, Elijah put his arms around me.

"Just leave, Tyler and if you tell anyone that they're werewolves I'll kill you. Or Abigail will kill you whoever gets to you first." He taunted. He was right if I got to the half breed first I'd kill him without haste. He left and Klaus went back to his painting. Elijah pulled on my arm and lead me into a side room.

The room was about an average size for a room. The polished hardwood floors reflected the florescent lights from above and the sun shining through the window that sat behind a small seating area. The windows had a thin white curtain pulled back into ropes to the side. The seating area had to arm chairs one across from the other with a coffee table in front of that. There was a love seat in behind the coffee table and there was a small fire place in the wall that shared the door. The left wall was a small books self filled with old books and the right wall was plain white but had a small bar cart in front of it.

Elijah sat me down on the love seat and wrapped his arms around me. I was shaking badly at what I felt was a threat against me and my sister. I was so mad that a half breed might have figured out that I was a werewolf. That he might have told his friends at school. He might have jeopardized the whole plan and Klaus will either kill me, kill my sister, or kill both of us. Or force me to become a half breed. A _hybrid._

I pushed Elijah off of me. "Don't, just leave me alone." I whispered and wrapped myself up in a ball at the end of the love seat.

"What's wrong?" He tried to put his hand on my shoulder, but I slapped it away.

"Nothing… I just want to go home." I stood up and went for the door. I didn't want to be here, crying in front of everyone. Besides I needed to check in on Fang.

"Well you can go, there's nothing stopping you."

"I know," I scoffed and walked out. Klaus was showing Annie some painting stuff and she seemed pretty happy, even laughing

Without disturbing them I left. When I got out to my car Elijah was leaning against it waiting for me. I smiled when I saw and and we both got into the car. I started to drive to my apartment buildings. After I got there I quickly checked my PO for mail. I got a thick news paper, a coupon paper, and actually got some mail. Also there was the small key for when I get large packages. I slammed my PO box shut and handed my mail to Elijah, he started to sort through it. I opened the box and found a large package.

"Who's that from? What's that?" Elijah asked after I returned the key to the box and shut the door.

"Probably just the Xbox games I ordered the other day." I admitted, he laughed at my embarrassment. We walked up to my apartment and I threw my stuff right on the pull out bed and rushed to Fang's kennel to undo the latch.

"Hey sweetheart. How you doing?" I asked, I knew he couldn't answer me but I knew he liked to hear my voice when he was sick. He jumped up in my arms and I picked him up. He kept licking my face and I could feel his tail wagging happily. Elijah came up behind me and hugged me also wrapping his hands around Fang too.

"How's he doing?" He asked in my ear. His soft voice sent shivers down my voice. I smiled and turned to Elijah, he bent down and kissed the tip of my nose.

"He's fine, but I think I'm going to redress his bandages."

"That sounds like a good idea."

After I redressed Fang's bandages I lied him on the foot of pull out bed and sat down to open my mail. Elijah was in the kitchen making me a surprise dinner. Most of my mail was just newspapers and a coupon paper. The mail I actually got was a birthday card from my werewolf mate and a card without a address or anything on it. I tore it open and scanned it.

_Mick, or should I say Klaus' bîtch,_

_You might be wondering who this is, well, it's the hybrid Klaus threatened earlier._ _My name is, Tyler, but you already know that._ _I know what you are and if you harm my friends or my girlfriend I will kill you._ _I will kill you without thinking of the consequences I'll face from Klaus._ _Kill you slowly without haste or go the exact opposite, and kill you slowly._ _Or I'll go after your sister, Annie like I did earlier._ _I'll make sure to do it slowly and painfully, believe me I will._ _So you should just stay away from my friends, or, if you feel you must hang out or talk to them,_ _then don't harm them._ _I'll be keeping tabs on you I promise._ _So I'd suggest you stop being Klaus' little bîtch and stay away from my friends._ _Or better yet, stop being his loyal little werewolf._

_Tyler_

By the time I finished the letter I felt torn between wanting to kill him, leaving him alone, or telling Klaus or Elijah. But there's no knowing what he'll do to my sister if I say something. If I confront him, he could hurt me or my sister. I got up and put all my mail on my desk, I hid the note from the Tyler kid in my underwear drawer. I knew Elijah wouldn't go through it. Not even Annie would go into it to get a pair. As for Klaus, I don't know.

"Hey you ok?" Elijah asked from the door jam. I jumped from his voice, I didn't even hear him.

"Yeah I'm fine was just putting the mail on my ever growing pile of paper." I laughed it off.

"Get anything good?"

"One of my werewolf mates sent me a birthday card." Elijah's eyes lit up a little.

"When's your birthday?" He walked over to me and wrapped high hands around me.

"This Friday," I smiled.

The rest of the week went by pretty fast, I avoided Tyler and still hung out with "his" friends during class, free time, and lunch or whenever I had the chance. I even was talking to his girlfriend in front of him and we, along with some of her friends, made plans for a girls day this Saturday. But when Friday night came around I spent the rest of the day after I got home from school getting ready.

I took a shower, scrubbing my body from head from toe and actually conditioning my hair. I shaved my legs, which look forever because I don't shave my legs that often. I got out and dried off quickly, I rubbed some sweet smelling lotion over my legs. After that I put on a plain pair of underwear and a strapless bra.

I went into the bathroom and scrubbed more at my face, then threw on some make up. I put on a light layer of foundation. I did my eyeliner thick with a "cat eye" style and then I used some gold eyeliner on my bottom lids. Last I used a light brown over my eyebrows. I put some gold shadow on top of my eye and white eye shadow I rubbed on my bottom eye lid to give it a little sparkle.

I put on some black mascara on my top and bottom eyelashes. I put on a light layer of light pink blush and that made my cheeks look like they had color instead of just fair-pale skin tone. Before I put on some lipstick I scrubbed my teeth. After that I put the lipstick on and my lips looked glossy and clear.

I sat down on my toilet seat and painted my toe nails. For my toe nails I did a layer of black then did a gold dust like powder. I did my nails with a clear gold flakes nail polish. After that I brushed my hair and put a black lace bow in my hair on the right side of my head. I went back into my room to continue to get ready.

I slid into a pair of skin-gold pair of tights and got into my cream colored dress. My dress was all lace and cream colored, the middle had black lace and a silk black bow. I put on a cluster of gold, cream, and black elegant beaded bracelets. I put on some gold wing earrings and fake diamond earrings in my second and third hole. For my cartilage I used a small thing black ring, I only had my left cartilage pierced. Last I put on a silver treble clef necklace with real diamonds Elijah gave me this morning for a birthday gift, and my gold three inch heels.

I grabbed a small, black HoBo bag with my makeup bag, wallet, keys, and cell. When I finished I made sure Fang had food and water, I didn't lock him in his kennel like I normally did and just let him roam around the house. I knew he wasn't going to do anything.

When he was all taken care of I heard a soft knock on my door. I opened it and it was Elijah. He was in a formal suit and tie, like normal, and had a red rose pinned to his blazer. He marveled at me and I did the same to me.

"You look beautiful," he complements.

"Thank you, you look good yourself," I replied. We walked down to his car and he drove me to a nice restaurant outside of Mystic Falls. The restaurant was nice, in the middle there was a piano player. Tables sundered that the tables had nice white cloths with the table set and fancy. We got seated by the large window, there was a beautiful scenery out side and it was all lit up by the half full moon that was slowly rising.

It would have been perfect, but I saw a familiar set of brown eyes glued to me. And those eyes belonged to Tyler.


	9. Flashbacks

Flashback  
3rd POV  
"I don't care, Abigail!" She opened her mouth in protest. "Just go to your room!" Her father and mother yelled at her. They were still pretty pissed about what happened last month with her leaving without warning and staying out all night, and missing most of the morning the next day.

Today they were mad about her getting suspended from school for the next three days because of a fight. She was now grounded for the next month and couldn't go with them for a early birthday dinner. Her sister thought it was a little mean, but understood why. Annie still wished Abigail could come with, but didn't want to get in the way of fighting. She, nor her parents, knew what was going on with Abigail. They all thought it was just a phase and tried to put her into therapy twice a week.

No one knew what was going on and didn't believe her when she told the truth.

"The fight wasn't my fault!" She screamed before pounding up the stairs and slamming her door. _It truly wasn't my fault, Nick kept pushing me over the edge... and I just... snapped._ She thought,_But he deserved it, he deserved getting that punch in the face and hopefully will have to get his face reconstructed._

Her room was the smallest, plain cream walls that always made Abigail want to throw up and brown hardwood floors. There was a small closet with a dresser and clothes. A window on the opposite wall from the closet and door, with thick, heavy, black curtains. On top of that dresser was a small TV and DVD player. A bed with a couple blankets and pillows, and a small book shelf lined with books and stuffed with sketchbooks. She had books, paper, clothes, and school stuff thrown all over the floor.

Abigail paced back and forth from the closet to the window. After a few minutes she heard her family leave. Her anger kept boiling up in her and she felt as though she couldn't control it.

_Why is this happening to me? What is happening to me?_ _How? Why?_ _This isn't possible... turning into a wolf on full moons._ She thought angry, frustrated, and upset.

She could still remember the events of last month vividly in her mind. When she tried to push them out of her mind, it showed up on the newspaper. They didn't say her name or anything about her, they just said _"Unknown Beast"_ and left it at that. She was trying to live with the fact that she had blood on her hands of the six teenagers she killed plus the first person that helped trigger the curse.

In an instant Abigail could feel pain run throughout her body and her bones started to break. Her teeth started to form into wolf teeth and her eyes started to glow blue-ish gold, last her nails were becoming longer and sharper.

Abigail was crouching over the cell floor, digging her nails into the floor. She could feel her body changing in every corner, she could feel herself getting a little bit bigger. She could her face molding into the face of a wolf. She could feel hair and whiskers growing on her. She could still feel her bones breaking and re-breaking, Abigail's bones were making her uncomfortable. Abigail's arms and legs where in weird spots. Her spine was ailing weirdly, her shoulder blades where bigger and bulging out of her back.

This took hours to complete, but a couple less than the first time. Her family had stayed out most of the night because of horrible traffic and were just returning home. Unaware of their daughter new form and that she escaped from the confinement of her room.

First Annie went into the house and didn't even make it to the kitchen. In an instant Abigail jumped on her sister and sunk her teeth into her sisters left shoulder. She was on top of Annie, who was trying to get her sister off of her, but Abigail was _a lot_ stronger than her, the full moon was giving her power.

Her sister screamed and cried, Annie fought and kicked at Abigail with all her might. It was to no use, Abigail let go and re-bit into the wound. This time she shook her head from left to right and just slightly sunk her claws into Annie's upper left arm. Annie's hands soon started to fall down from around Abigail's scruff.

"What the fûck is going on in here?!" Her father had heard the screams and slammed open the door with a loaded riot shotgun in hand. Abigail got off Annie, but kept one paw on her chest. She looked up at her father and positioned her body in a self-asserted threat. Her ears were pointed up and her lips pulled back so far you could see all her teeth. Her tail was shot straight up.

"What the hèll happened to you?!" Her father positioned the gun at Abigail and made sure a bullet was ready.

"Get away from my daughter! _From your sister._" She dropped her tail and just slightly lowered her ears. She looked down at her sister and a small whine escaped her lips. She bent her head down and started to lick at the blood trying to see if she could do something about the bleeding.

Then she felt a stinging sharp pain though her shoulder and side. She let out a howl of pain and started to run. She jumped out the window and turned to run into the forest behind their house. She ran deep into the forest as fast as her paws would take her.

She dropped in the middle of the forest after what felt like hours of running. She dropped to the ground and started to change back. After another few hours she was lying on the ground, naked, looking up at the faint blue in the morning sky.

Normal POV  
"What happened after that? Did you go home?" Elijah asked, he was holding me tight in his arms because I started to shake and cry badly. Fang was pressed up against us trying to sneak his way into my arms.

"After that... yeah..." I left it at that, I wasn't sure if I _should_ tell him. Given my luck he'd probably know the person. Plus I couldn't tell him about the other person who helped me.

"What's wrong?"

"After that someone helped me, they were helping me from the first time I turned."

"Who was this person?"

"I _think_ his name was Marcel... but it was so long ago I _could_ be wrong." I felt his muscles tense up around me. "Why? Do you know him?"

He hesitated then answered, "No I don't. So out side of him helping, what happened when you went home?" I took a deep breath.

Flashback  
3rd POV  
Marcel helped Abigail again. He gave her a simple shirt, jeans, and undergarments she gave him a few weeks before if she needed them. He also pulled out the bullets from her shoulder and side. After he walked her home he disappeared into the woods. She knew he was a vampire, he told her and it didn't surprise her because she _was_ a werewolf.

She walked quickly and calmly into her house and up to the bathroom. She grabbed a washcloth to wash all the blood off her mouth. Just as she left the bathroom she saw her father.

"What in héll happened?" He yelled.

"I don't know!" She screamed back.

"Like héll you do! You know dâmn well what happened last night!"

"I do know! I couldn't control it!"

"Well because of your 'lost of control' your sister is in critical condition in the hospital! Doctors say he might not make it till tomorrow!" Tears weld up in her eyes and she couldn't look her father in the face.

"I... I didn't do it on..." she couldn't finish her sentence.

"I don't care! Get out!" He yelled.

"What?" She held back more tears and looked up at her father.

"Get out!" He grabbed her by the back of her head and grabbed a handful of hair. He started to force her too her room.

"Ow! Let me go!" She hand her hands clamped over her fathers trying to pry them away. Her father threw her in her room, she fell on the floor.

"I'm going back to the hospital. When your mother and I get back later on tonight, you better be gone."

"What? You can't do that!"

"I just did, now pack up and go. Your mother and I have already agreed on it. Now get out this way or we will have the police come and get you." He slammed the door and left. She watched him leave the drive way then turn onto the next street.

Normal POV  
When I finished my story Elijah just sat there staring down at the ground. I was still wrapped up in his arms, my face was buried in his chest as I was sobbing. Elijah held me tightly and pulled me closer.

"Shh, it's ok. Just calm down... it's ok. You're safe, trust me." He ran his hand though my hair and down the scarf part of my hat I was wearing.

"I know, but ever since I got kicked out I've always watched my back, terrified someone would come get me. Sometimes scared they would hurt me."

"Why do you think they would hurt you?"

I shrugged, "I don't know."

"How did you stay hidden?"

Flashback  
3rd POV  
After she packed her things she put on a nice pair of running shoes and bolted out the back door. She ran and ran, ran with tear filled eyes and heart pounding in her chest. She stopped running when she came back to the spot where she turned back to her human form.

"Marcel! Marcel are you here?" She watched him step out from the shadows of the trees.

"What's wrong, little wolf?"

"I need help... I know I've already asked a lot of you... but my parents just kicked me out." He was shocked and didn't know what to say.

"I... what? Why? You're fifteen I don't think they can do that."

"They just did. It's because I attacked my sister last night. I couldn't help it... I was just out of control... I mean I couldn't control it. My father said I either had to run on my own or they would call the police. I chose the first answer obviously." She had gotten so worked up that she was breathing heavily and close to hyperventilating.

"Shh, just calm down, little wolf. It's ok... I'll get you out of here. Where do you want to go?"

"Tennessee... I know that's far from here, but I've heard that there is wolf packs there. Is that true?"

"Yes, I knew someone who went there and saw one. I can take you there, that won't be a problem, little wolf. It'll be better than being here." She smiled and then they walked out of the forest.

Days later they were hiking up in the deep woods of Tennessee. They were a about 100 yards away from the pack when Marcel turned to her. "Hey, I'm not going to take you all the way." Abby looked disappointed.

"Why?"

"A werewolf bite can kill a vampire, there is no known cure. I just don't want to take any chances."

"Understandable. Thanks for taking me this far, I think I can find the rest of the way by myself."

"You can smell them, right?" He smiled looking impressed.

"Yeah how did you know?"

"You seem to use your scene of smell a lot, little wolf. It's funny and cute, you remind me of someone I know. Someone who is older than you, but like a daughter to me." He smiled and bent down to Abby's height. "Stay safe little wolf, hopefully I'll see you one day later in life."

"Yeah I hope we'll meet again," she smiled and they hugged for a long time.

"Ok you better go find that pack, little wolf. Here just encase you can't find them, call me on a pay phone, and I'll come get you." He put a handed her a hand full of quarters and she shoved them all in her pocket.

"Thanks."

"Again, if you need _anything_, call me. Stay safe, little wolf." They both parted ways soon after.

Abby smelled out the pack with ease, before going up and greeting them she sat in the shadows and watched them. They were nice and easy going with their own kind. They had multiple tents set up and a warm fire going with large logs around it. They all were sitting around the fire and talking. Most had a mug of something warm in there hands and some had a bottle of beer.

She started to move closer when she stepped on a branch and it broke. All of a sudden two werewolves were dragging her out of the shadows. Two held her down by her arms and one even grabbed a knife.

"Wait! I'm just like you!" She shouted.

"Obviously we're all humans, what are you talking about?" One of the girls from the pack asked.

"No! You're werewolves!" She shouted angrily, then her eyes change for a short amount of time then go back.

The girl gasped, "She's one too. How old are you? What's your name?"

"My name is Abigail and I'm 15. I just got kicked out of my house, can I just stay with you all please?" They all looked around at each other and nodded.

"Of course you can stay. Welcome to the pack."

Normal POV  
This time I was lounging in Elijah's arms. The thought of the pack always made me happy and calm. They were the only family I knew that truly _loved_ me. Elijah kept laughing at the goofy smile across my lips.

"I loved them," I then stood up and grabbed Fang's leash. "Come on, we should head back to my place. I still want to take Annie out for lunch." I reached out and lent my hand to him, he took it and I pulled him up. He pulled me into his arms and locked me in a tight hug.

We drove silently to my apartment, I let Elijah drive as I held Fang in my arms. Elijah felt as though I was a little to mentally unstable to drive, and being exhausted I didn't want to fight with him. Just like it took us a short time to get here, it took us a short time to get back.

When we got to my apartment I let Fang free the moment I walked in, he went straight to his water dish and I went to the kitchen to get myself some water. Klaus and Annie were both on the sofa watching the news. Well, Klaus was watching the news and Annie was talking to someone on her phone. It took a lot of resistant to not listen in on her conversation. Then she got off the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked after taking a sip of water from my glass.

"Sis! Guess who's going to come and visit in about a month."

"I'm out of guesses, who?"

"Mom and Dad! They're going to be here for a week in about a month! Isn't that exciting?"


	10. Explosion

Annie's POV  
After Abby left I quickly got up and grabbed my clothes off the floor. Klaus came up behind me and hugged me.

"No, let me go!" I shouted angrily and slipped on my underwear and bra.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of your _younger_ sister?"

"No... well... _sometimes_." I wiggled into a pair of jeans and a shirt.

He laughed, "Why?" I looked over and he had at least gotten into some boxers.

I shrugged, "I-I don't know... she just always seems so sure of herself and very... like she know's what she's doing. She does _everything_ with significant purpose. She carries herself with great strength and independence. She's always been strong and independent, I've never seen her fears and weakness stop her. I don't think she _has_ any. I know the older sister is suppose to protect the younger sister, but that wasn't the case... she took care of herself or protected me." A few tears ran down my cheeks, Klaus wiped it away with his knuckle.

"You two have much in common, more than you realize. You may not see it now, but one day." I cocked a half, unsure smile.

"Thanks," he wrapped me up in his arms and lightly kissed me on top of my head. "I'm going to clean up, I'm not sure when Abby will be home..."

"I'm sure they won't be back till later... why not _sleep in_?" He picked me up and threw me on the pull out bed. I laughed and sat up. I was able to get my shirt and bra off before Klaus got on top of me.

He had already taken off his boxers and was working on my pants. He undid the button and ripped both my pants and panties off. He ran his hands over my breasts and started to play with my nipples. I let out a soft moan, he bent down and shoved his tongue in my mouth.

He broke the kiss, "We don't want the neighbors to hear us now, do we?" I shook my head and we went back to kissing.

He started to move down my body slowly kissing me as he went. He started to lick my clit, I moaned and wrapped my hands in his hair. I felt a buildup of pressure and then suddenly it was gone. I groaned in frustration and looked down at him.

He started kissing me again, slowly making his way back up to my lips. I opened my mouth as his tongue entered my mouth, I could taste myself while we were kissing. I wrapped my arms around his back and my legs wrapped around his waist.

He didn't hesitate to enter me, I let out a moan. Soon after I stopped moaning as each powerful thrust made its way in me was simply breathless and I couldn't moan anymore.

He kept consistent speed of thrusts that entered my body as he kissed me. He kept was squeezing my breasts hard as he did this. I could hear him breathing heavily, I was also breathing heavily with my chest heaving in and out.

As he sped up my nails dug into his back as I felt a wave of pleasure build up and my back arc. I moaned and felt a wave of pleasure rolled over me. I was lying flat on my back and feeling the delightful pleasure running through my body over again.

Klaus came out of me and kissed my lips, I was still breathing heavily. I unwrapped myself from him after one last kiss. There was a cold-feeling sweat was over both our bodies. Klaus had grabbed the blanket and threw it over us. He wrapped his arms around me.

"Dear God..." I breathed and Klaus laughed.

"Did you enjoy that, young wolf?"

I laughed, "Yes, you're _very_ crafty with your mouth..." I turned around and kissed him. Just than my cell rang I started to get up, but Klaus held me down. "Come on let me go, it could be Abby or someone." He let me go and I picked up my cell from off the bar by the kitchen.

"Hello?"

_"Annie! How are you doing, sweetheart!"_

"Mom! Hey... I'm doing fine." I felt somewhat guilty for being naked and talking to my mother.

_"Where are you? Your father and I haven't heard from you since you left about a month ago."_

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been busy. I'm in Virginia in a small town called Mystic Falls." I went back to Klaus and sat on the bed.

_"It's ok dear."_ I put it on speaker and Klaus took my cell so I could get clothes on.

"So what's up? What do you want?" I quickly put on my panties and bra on. Then threw on a shirt and pants. Abby was a size or two bigger than me in jeans so they never fit. Also her shirts were really lose on me.

_"Nothing, just wanted to hear your voice..."_

"Mom, what's wrong? You wouldn't be calling unless you wanted something. So, please, tell me!"

_"Fine, I wanted to know if it would be ok for your father and myself to visit."_ I felt filed with joy.

"Yes! That would be perfect Abby is here too! We should all get together!" I shouted happily. Klaus laughed a little, "Yes like one big happy family." He whispered to low for human ears to pick up. "Hush!" I whispered back and took the phone back, putting it to my ear after I took it off of speaker phone. Not that it was going to matter.

_"Oh"_ -her voice sounded hostile- _"I suppose she can join too. I kinda wonder what she's been up to for the past four years."_

"She's a lot happier and more nicer than last time you saw her." Klaus started laughing so hard he had to walk out on the patio. Good thing he too put clothes on.

_"Who was that?"_

"No one, just a friend. He came over a few minuets ago to help with school work."

_"You're in a school?"_

"Yeah... senior year!"

_"Great! So your father and I were thinking in about a month. Staying for a week. Of course we'd get a hotel."_

"Yeah that sounds awesome! Do you need the address?"

_"When it get's closer."_

"Ok... so... are you two still mad at Abby?"

_"We've discussed this a thousand time, you already know the answer."_

I sighed and changed the subject. We talked about other subjects that didn't have anything to do with Abby. I watched Klaus come in and fix the bed. He stripped the sheets after I half silently begged him. Then he put it back and fixed it to were it looked like a couch.

He sat down and flipped on the news. I joined him on the couch. Just than Abby and Elijah came back in. Abby looked like she wanted to listen in on my convo, but I could tell she didn't. I than hung up.

"Who was that?" She asked after taking a sip of water from her glass.

"Sis! Guess who's going to come and visit in about a month." A small smile spread across her lips.

"I'm out of guesses, who?"

"Mom and Dad! They're going to be here for a week in about a month! Isn't that exciting?" Her smile faded and rage filled her eyes.

Normal POV  
"No! They can't come over! I won't allow it!" I screamed at her. I noticed the fear that filled her eyes and she slightly cowered. Klaus sprung up and wrapped his arms around her.

"Why not?" She whimpered.

"Because like I said I won't allow it! They're never allowed here! Not while I'm still _alive_." I shouted, I brought my voice down a little.

"Abigail!" Elijah growled, I looked over at him and his face was angry. He either didn't like my comment or the fact I was yelling at my sister. Or both.

"But... they're our parents... please."

"They're not _my_ parents anymore! They never where and when they kicked me out that sealed the deal. So they're _your_ parents, not _mine_."

"They kicked you out? I thought you ran away yourself... that's what they told me. I'm sorry..."

"Ha, of course they lied... they _always_ lie. It's probably the only thing they know how to do! Well... they can just go to hèll!" I could feel my anger starting to boil over and my hands clenched the glass of water.

"Abigail!" Elijah growled again. I watched his eyes flicker from me to Annie than to me again. "Klaus get her out of here. Take the dog too."

"Why the dog?" Klaus asked.

"Yes, why take _my_ dog." I looked around the room for Fang, he had since jumped on the couch and lied down. He was watching argument go on like another person in the room.

"Just go," I heard Elijah whisper under his breath. Klaus leashed up Fang and grabbed Annie.

"No! Don't take my dog you ãsshole!" I screamed. The pressure became to great for the glass in my hands and it shattered in my hands. My hands came together in a prayer like position causing the sharp shards to cut my palms and some to embed themselves in my skin. "Sîht!" I hissed under my breath.

I didn't bother with the blood on my hands or the glass in my palms, and went for the door. Klaus had already shoved Fang and Annie, who was screaming over my palms, out the door. I grabbed it, but cried out in pain as the glass shoved its way deeper into my palms. Elijah wrapped his arms around my waist and yanked me back. He threw me on the floor, I hit the ground with a hard landing. Elijah got on top of me, practically straddling me, and restrained my hands above my head.

"Abigail! Calm down! Now!" He didn't try to compel me, so I didn't calm down.

"No!" I yelled and pushed him off me, I got some blood on his white shirt. I looked at my hands, they were still covered in blood, glass shards popping out and some embedded under my flesh.

I couldn't calm down, I felt blind by the rage and felt like I had to do something about it. I felt hostile and enraged.

"I will do something about _them_." I guess he got the feeling I was talking about my parents, which I was. He grabbed my arm and turned me around.

"You are not going to murder your parents. You are going to calm down and apologize to your sister. Understand?" He _still_ wasn't trying to compel me.

"No! I _will_ go though with this! They can't-" Elijah raised his hand and brought it down across my face. I fell to the floor and I caught myself with my hands. I think some of the glass only pushed deeper into my skin.

All of a sudden I felt as though the clouds in my head had lifted and gone away. I felt baffled, like all the pieces of the puzzle didn't match up. Then in a matter of seconds my emotions shifted from bafflement to extremely depressed. The flashbacks of everything my father did to me when I became a werewolf came flooding back and assaulted my mind. Every time he slapped me or beat me with something, as if he was trying to beat the wolf out of me. (Plus I was already being abused before I triggered the curse.)

I started to bawl my eyes out, even though it stung like hèll, I put my hands on my eyes. I balled myself up and sobbed into the floor. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Elijah start to come over to me. I put my hands up in front of my face in a defensive matter. My cheek still hurt and stung terribly from when he slapped me.

"It's ok, Abigail. I'm not going to hurt you again, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that." He put down what he was holding in front of me, I couldn't see it that well from the water in my eyes. He picked me up gently and sat me down on the couch. I watched him grab a couple folding tables and put them in front of me. He lied down what he put on the floor on the table then spread a towel across them.

"Put your hands on top of the table." I did as I was told. Elijah grabbed my face by both sides and leaned in to kiss me. I pulled away and put my hands in his way.

"No, please." I was still crying, but not sobbing as I was before. He wiped the tears away with his thumbs and kissed my forehead.

"Look I'm sorry. I shouldn't have slapped you like that. I know what you've been though and shouldn't have known what that might have done to you. What flashbacks that would bring. I was just trying to snap you out of that uncontrollable anger. It worked... but at what expense to you? You're now thinking of things you shouldn't, however, you shouldn't have been mean to your sister. That was uncalled for and unnecessary. Again I'm sorry," he pulled me closer and wrapped his arms around me. I snuggled against him and cried harder into his chest. Elijah 'shhed' me and ran his fingers though my hair.

After that I put my hands back on the table and watched him fix my hands. He had to re-cut my palm to pick the glass out of my flesh. It took a long time to pick all the glass out and let my skin heal over. Each time he plucked a piece out he dabbed it with a wet wash cloth. It sometimes stung a little and sometimes didn't. He kept doing this till all the glass was out.

"Elijah?"

"Yes?"

"Remember how this morning I said I let my anger get out of control?"

"Yes... Abigail what are you trying to say?"

"This was a perfect example of how I get out of control with my anger. How it always get's the better of me. And etch time I always _need_ pain to snap me out of it."

"Then how did you get this pain in the past? You didn't inflict it on yourself? Did you?" His eyes were filed with concern and I think I saw some tears well up in his eyes. I sighed and pulled off my hat, then stripped off my shirt. I held out my arms with the underside up and in view. A bunch of scars appeared and shone from the confinements of my shirt. The scars started from around my elbow and went down to my wrists. This was on both arms.

"Oh my... Abigail why did you do this? When? How?"

"I started when I was about thirteen. I couldn't handle all the anxiety and pain I was going though from being abused. The night I started I was so close to just ending it all... I couldn't deal with it anymore. When I did it... it help. The pain stopped my anger from boiling over and it helped all the sadness. I can't explain why... but it did." He was sitting right in front of me with his hands in mine.

"Do you still do it?"

I couldn't look him in the eyes, "Yes." I was starting to shake so badly.

"Oh Abigail," he breathed and wrapped his arms around me. "It's ok, I'll always be here when you need me. If you're ever upset I'll be here. Don't worry... I love you and don't ever want you to do this to yourself."

"And that's what makes me feel bad! Everyone says they love me and care about me, but do they mean it? No! No one has ever meant it! I can I know if you're telling the truth or lying? Just like everyone else."

"I _never_ go back on my word. You can trust me!" He was holding me by my elbows and shaking me, he wasn't crying like I was, but he had heavy tears running down his face. "I _love_ you and will_never_ leave you or go back on my word."

"I love you too... you're the only person I've ever felt safe, happy, and truly loved around. Hèll I gave you my virginity! But I..." I stopped talking and pressed my hands against my lower stomach. A sharp, red hot pain shot though it. Each time the pain shot though me, it grew worse and worse. I cried out in pain hunched over.

"Abigail what's wrong?" I couldn't even form the words to answer him, all I knew was the pain was growing worse. Almost as if I was turning, but nothing was happening.

The last thing I saw was Elijah trying to put something behind my head before I was closed by blankness.


	11. Illness

I woke several minuets later. I was lying across the couch with a cold cloth over my forehead and a pillow under my head. I saw that the tables had been put away and I saw the blood everywhere else from when I hurt my hand had been cleaned up.

"Elijah..." I groaned and tried to turn over on my side. It only resulted in me falling off the couch.

"Oh, Abigail, take it easy." He picked me up and lied me back on the couch. "What happened?"

"I don't know... I felt a pain though my stomach and it just kept getting worse and then everything just started to hurt... and I don't know." I sat up and leaned against my pillow. I ran my hands over my stomach, it still hurt a lot but not as bad.

"You're ok now, right?"

"Yeah... I'm still in a lot of pain, but not as bad as before. My head hurts a lot now."

He raised his wrist up to his mouth and bit, I saw his fangs flash and then retract. "Here, let's see if this will help." I gently placed my mouth over it being careful not to bite him or anything that would cause my venom to get into his blood stream. I sucked a few sips of his blood, it did help. Everything stopped hurting almost immediately.

"Feel better?" I watched the skin on his wrist repair itself.

"Yes... thanks, I guess." I smiled a little. I saw Elijah eye me up and down. I looked down and realized I was still shirtless. "Like what you see?" I teased and slowly undid my bra, like a strip tease. I had pretty big breasts, guys were always staring at them and they always hurt my back.

"Yes I do," he threw off my bra and bent his head down and buried it in my breasts. I moaned a little as he sucked on my breasts. He came back on top of me and trailed kisses from my breasts and up to the underside of my chin. He drew his fangs and ran them from my chin to my neck. I shivered from the chills that ran down my spine. He sank them into my neck, I jumped a little from the pain and then tilt my head back.

He pulled back and I felt the skin on my neck heal, then he licked all the blood off of my neck and came back to my face. I reached up and licked all of my blood off his chin and lips. I placed my hands on the back of his head and pulled his face closer to mine. I started kissing him and our tongues intertwined.

He started to undo the buttons on my jeans. "No," I grabbed his hands and pulled them away. He obeyed my wishes and kept his hands on my cheeks or breasts. We kissed for the longest time, occasionally he played with my breasts and nipples, but never tied to advance. Somehow we, well I, ended up getting his shirt off. After we finished making out he flipped us over somehow, I wasn't really paying attention, and I lied on top of him wrapped in his arms.

"I could do this everyday for a thousand years and it would never get old."

"If you lived for a thousand years it would be because you're a hybrid, and there for under Klaus' command." He did have a point.

"Then I get Klaus to turn me and force myself to turn many times over just to break the sire bond. Then we could be together for a thousand years."

"You'd go though all that pain for me?" I nodded, "You truly are a crazy one, you know that?"

"I know, but admit it that's what you like about me." I giggled.

"Yes, how's your stomach?"

"It's fine, it doesn't hurt anymore thanks to your blood."

"Hopefully it'll stay like that even after my blood wears off."

"Yeah I hope so too..." my smile started to fade. I sighed and stood up, I collected my bra and shirt. After putting them on, I fixed my hair and put my hat back on.

"Now we're going to my home and you're going to apologize to your sister. Do you understand?"

"Yes," I said and we walked out my door. I hadn't realized that this late afternoon called for rain. My truck was far away from the shelter of the apartments, so he and I got wet. Once in the safety of my truck, Elijah drove seeing how I felt to lazy too.

I looked over at Elijah, his dark brown hair was in wet locks and black blazer had beads of water running down it. His white shirt was clung to his body and I could see every out line on his chest. My shirt was a thick wool shirt so it didn't stick to me, but the fake fur of my hat was in wet locks.

Because of the rain and slick roads the drive took longer than normal, by the time we got there it was early evening and dark. The house was lit up and I could see a few silhouettes. Some of them could be Klaus' hybrids, but I couldn't tell which was which.

We walked in, and Annie and Klaus were in the foyer. Annie was a few yards from the door and Klaus answered it. He gave me a good long look with angry eyes. After a while he stepped aside and let me in. Annie was standing far away and looked rather scared. I didn't blame her, if I had been her place I might have been scared too.

When I got halfway to her I stopped, "I'm sorry, Annie. I truly am, I just got angry and... well the rest is complicated, but I truly am sorry. Please forgive me?" I was practically in tears and so was she.

"Of course I forgive you, sis. How could I not?" She quickly walked up to me and embraced me in a hug. I wrapped my arms tightly around her. "I love you," she whispered in my ear.

"I love you too," I whispered back and kissed her cheek.

After that life went on somewhat normal. Annie and I went to school like normal, I revised very little death threats from Tyler. The ones I did get, I gave to Elijah and he started to take care of it. They didn't bother me, at least they wen't being sent to Annie.

I still got terrible stomach aches, but I hid them from Elijah. There was no need for him to worry about me. With each passing day I felt as though I was starting to get weaker... or stranger. I started to eat more than I need and needing more sleep.

I still didn't tell Elijah. He didn't need to know.

The next full moon happened a week or so after we made up, and with no problems. I shifted in the woods like I was used too, and Annie in the safety of the cellar. When I sifted back and woke up, Elijah found me with little trouble and gave me some clothes.

Unfortunately we had to go to school the next day, _Stupid full moon on a stupid Sunday!_ I felt really sick when I woke up, which is quite unusual for a post full moon day. But I just got up threw on some sweats and a hoodie and left knowing I had an important test at school.

I went to my AP Lit class and took the test. After I was finished, which took about half an hour, I lied my head on my desk and went to sleep.

"Abby go to the nurses office, here's your pass." My AP Lit teacher, Mr J, told me and handed me a yellow pass.

"No. I'm fine... just tired."

"No. Go now or I'll get someone to drag you down there." His voice was hushed, but stern.

Knowing I won't win this I grabbed the pass and collected my stuff. I hid my cell in my hoodie and slipped out the door without disturbing the class. When I got to the nurses office she took my pass. The office was smallish. Four cots with curtains, a sink, bathroom, and refrigerator. Her desk was small and crowded with stuff.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" She was a small thin old woman with grey hair and large glasses.

"I don't know... Mr J just sent me down."

"Ok. Put your stuff right there and your phone in the basket."

I put my bag down, "I don't have my phone. I left it at home." I lied and casually held my hands in my hoodie pocket over my phone.

"Ok then sit down and put this under your tongue." I sat down and the nurse put one of those thermometers with the plastic around it in my mouth. After a few seconds it beeped, she cheeked it. "102.2. Go lie down for a while." She told me, I lied down on a cot and she closed the curtains.

_Shït! That's 2.2 degrees higher than normal._ I thought. Normally my temperature, when I wasn't sick, was about 100. It never went over or under, but its a normal temperature for a werewolf. I pulled my phone out and text Elijah.

A: _I really, really, don't feel good. I think I have a temperature._ I got a text right away.

E: _What's wrong?!_

A: _I don't know. I feel all hot and shaky. I have a huge migraine, so bad I have spots in my vision.__My stomach is in knots and I can't keep anything down._

E: _Could it be food poisoning or something to do with the full moon?_

A: _The full moon was last night, as far as food poisoning… I think… I'm not sure though._

E: _Do you need to go to the hospital?_

A: _I don't think that's necessary!_

E: _Well if you get worse by tomorrow then you're going to the hospital whether you like it or not!_

A: _No! I don't need a hospital or a doctor!_

E: _To bad, I don't want this to be something serious. I don't want to lose you._

A: _And I don't want to lose you. I just don't like doctors or hospitals._

E: _Why is that?_

A: _Last time I went to a hospital they almost found out about me._

E: _I see. There is a doctor at the hospital who knows about vampires and werewolves. She could help._

A: _Ok… tomorrow night if I feel the same or whose then I'll let you take me._

E: _Do you want me to come get you?_

A: _No, I'll drive. I just need someone to get Annie._

E: _Klaus can do that._ I put away my cell just as the nurse tapped on the curtains and walked in. I sat up and put my hands back in my pocket.

"How are you feeling? Better, worse or about the same?"

"A little worse," it was a lie. I felt the same, but I really wanted to go home and sleep.

"Ok, is there someone that can pick you up or can you drive."

"Drive," I didn't bother to mention my sister she stayed at my apartment often, but stayed at the Mikaelson Mansion. She did have more space, her own room, some of her own stuff, so I understood.

"Ok, you can just go home by yourself if your 18. Just fill this out and show some ID." I grabbed my stuff and followed her to her desk, where I filled out a few things and proved to her I was 18. She gave me my pass then I left. I stopped at my locker before hand, dropped off my stuff than left. The office was unsure of me leaving, but I had a temperature so they didn't really have a choice.

It was a short ride like always back to my apartment. It was a little hard because of the blurry spots in my vision. When I got to my floor I half walked and half stumbled to my door. I opened it and right away Fang jumped up on me, I scratched his neck and then pushed him down. After I shut the door I turned around and saw Elijah. I threw my stuff on the couch and right away hugged him.

"How you feeling, darling?" He wrapped his arm around me and ran his fingers though my hair.

"The same as I felt twenty minuets ago, shîty and tired."

"I wish I knew what was going on. My blood isn't fixing it anymore and obviously your healing processes isn't either." He sighed and rested his chin on top of my head. "Why didn't you stay home? Didn't you throw up this morning?"

"Yeah, but I had an important test to take." I grabbed my stuff and went into my room. I threw everything on my desk and stripped off my clothes. I put on a purple tank top and fuzzy black pants. I didn't even put on a bra... well only a sports one which isn't a proper one. I walked out to the living room with my blanket around my shoulders.

"Do you want me to make some soup? Tea?"

"Not now, I won't keep it down." he sat at the end of the couch and I took up the rest by lying down and I rested my head on his lap. He adjusted the blanket around me and kept running his hands threw my hair.

"Later you should try to eat or at least drink something."

"Yeah... for now I just want to sleep." I tightened the blanket around myself. "You know that reclines." I told him, he reclined the chair and pulled me closer. I soon fell asleep in his arms.

"Abigail, wake up," Elijah nudged me. "You should eat something now." I sat up, yawned, and stretched out my limbs.

"Here I warmed up a can of soup for you." He put the hot bowl in my hands and sat down. I ate the soup slowly, at first it burned my mouth and throat, but after awhile I didn't mind.

"Thank you," I leaned over and gave him a sloppy kiss on his cheek.

"You're welcome, dear." He kissed the top of my head. While I finished my soup I watched the news. There wasn't anything going one, not in this town. Just political stuff and nothing more.

I went to bed pretty early that night. After throwing up all my soup (I had it for dinner) I didn't feel like doing much after that.

The next morning was hèllish too. Woke up, puked, and passed out. Around mid afternoon Elijah came to check up on me. He walked in to my room and sat down next to me. I curled up next to him.

"How are you feeling?"

"Go ahead and take me to the hospital. I know I'm not going to be better by tonight."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," he picked me up and wrapped the blanket around me. He carried me down to his car, after that he quickly drove me to the hospital. When we got there he carried me into the hospital.

"What's wrong?" I immediately heard the voice of Doctor Fell.

"She's sick, really sick. She went home early from school yesterday and stayed home today. She was up most of the night throwing up..." After that I kinda tuned him out. We started moving again and before I knew it I was being lied down on a bed.

"Ok I want you out." She told Elijah.

"Why?"

"Because I said so! Now go!" Elijah looked at me, then her, then me again. He sighed and before he left he kissed me.

Doctor Fell came over to me and checked my vitals. She checked things like my heart beat, eyes, nose, throat, and temperature. She wrote them down then left. When she came back she had a nurse and some stuff with her.

I was instructed to stand up. When I did I was stripped down to my sports bra and panties, they put on a hospital gown and I put on a pair of socks. After that Doctor Fell stuck an IV in my arm, she was very worried I was dehydrated. I didn't blame her, I was.

About an hour later, she came back, took blood, and asked me to pee in a cup. "Ok I'm going to give this to one of the lab technicians down below. Now before you start to panic, don't worry. He's a werewolf himself so he won't raise an alarm, he owes me a favor, so he's doing this as top priority. It still will take a few hours though. Understand?"

"Yeah..." I turned around and went back to sleep.

Hours later she returned with her clipboard in hand. She did look pleased I was sitting up and able to eat and drink, and keep it down. I even got the IV taken out of my arm.

"So what's wrong with me Doctor?" My throat still hurt when I talked and my voice was still raspy.

"I don't know any way to put this..." She trailed off.

"What? Please tell me!"

"You're pregnant."


	12. Happy Family Reunion

"What?"

"You're pregnant, surprised you didn't see the signs sooner."

"This isn't possible," I stood up and started to pace a little with my hands pressed against my temples.

"Uh... yeah-"

I cut her off before she could say anything else. "This _isn't_ possible," I walked over to the door and made sure it was securely closed and that the blinds where closed too. "The only person I've had séx with is Elijah!"

"Mikaelson?" I nodded, "Then how is this possible?"

How _is_ this possible? This isn't possible! That's how! None of it! I mean... I _technically was_ovulating -I think, my body doesn't stay on track most of the time- but he's a vampire! An Original! He's technically _dead_! He's been dead for over a 1,000 years give or take. She can't tell him... I have to be the one to tell him.

"Ok, I'm not sure how this is possible, but I do know this: I have to be the one to tell him. Ok?"

"Perhaps we should tell him together. It might be easier coming from an adult."

"I _am_ an adult!" In a flash of anger I could feel my eyes change then go back. She jumped back.

"Ok. You can be the one to tell him, you have a month. If after that time you haven't told him, I will. Trust me, he might be a lot anger if I came from me rather than you." Jeez, Doc, make up your mind.

"Fair enough," I sat back down and sank into the pillows. "What were some of the other signs?"

She smiled and sat down at the foot of the bed. "Well there's fatigue, overeating or not liking food you normally like, body pain, light menstruation cycle, and urinating. Mind if you tell me and I write them down?" She flipped to a new page and grabbed a pen.

I nodded, "I have been pretty tired, I have been eating a lot, and I love to eat greasy food like fried chicken, but that doesn't settle well anymore." I stopped and gave her a moment to write down what I was saying.

After she was done she looked back up at me and nodded. "My period was light when it normally is heavy, and late, but it always comes late. Body pain... eh, not really. As for peeing a lot, the teachers thought I had a UTI or something because I had to go to the bathroom a lot." I watched her write everything down, when she was done she put her clipboard in her lap.

"Yeah that does sound like a pregnancy, I'll have the lab guy run the tests again, perhaps it was a mistake. If it is true, what I can't wrap my head around is _how_. Vampires can't procreate, it's impossible."

"I know," I stated to get a little frustrated that she was telling me stuff I already knew.

"I want to keep you here until tomorrow morning just to keep an eye on you." I nodded and watched her leave the room.

After exactly twenty three minuets and ten seconds -no I wasn't counting- Elijah came in. I felt filled with joy and relief, like all my problems went away. He came over to me and kissed me on the forehead. I moved over a little bit and let him climb into bed with me. He imminently wrapped me up in his arms and healed me tight.

"Have you gotten any news?" His soft voice asked quietly in my ear.

"They said it's just a stomach bug, and to let it pass." I lied, and I was starting to hate it when I lied to him.

"Will it pass soon?"

"Yeah, she's going to keep me here tonight, then tomorrow I'll leave."

"Good. Will you be going back to your apartment or staying at the mansion?"

"My apartment, I have to take care of Fang and on Saturday I have the dinner with the parents... that should go over well."

"Your sister has been taking care of Fang, and you'll do fine. Don't worry." I snuggled closer to him and buried my face in his chest.

I _was_ worrying. I was worrying big time. These people don't like me and they had already made it apparent . They kicked me out when I was just barely fifteen, they verbally abused me, as well as physically. They pretty much ignored me most of my life.

It was always about Annie. _She_ got the good grades. _She_ was the teachers favorite. _She_ never got into trouble. _She_ hanged with the good crowd. As to where I never got good grades. I never was the teachers pet. I always got into trouble, and I hung with the "wrong" crowd.

Why couldn't that have been me? I'm not saying I would wish this life on Annie or my past and with my parents on her. I just... why did _I_ have to live this life. What is the purpose? Is there even a purpose? How did the whole werewolf thing happen to me at such a young age? I don't think my parents had the werewolf gene.

How...

"Abigail why are you crying?" I lifted my head up and wiped my tears from my face.

"It's nothing, just forget about it." I snuggled closer to him, he wrapped his arms tighter around me.

"You sure?" He somewhat pulled me up and kissed the top of my head.

"Yeah, I'm sure. Don't worry, sweetheart." I started to open my mouth to tell him about the possible pregnancy, but I quickly closed my mouth. I don't think he noticed, he didn't say anything. Soon I quickly feel asleep, to tired to deal with anything.

_When I woke I'm pretty sure it was around three in the morning._ _I yawned and got up, thankfully I was in a room that had a bathroom connected to it, so I didn't have to leave my room._ _I splashed some cold water on my face, it seemed to calm my nerves about everything down a little._ _Plus it just felt good._ _I grabbed some paper towel and dried off my face, I threw away the paper towel and looked back in the mirror._ _I jumped when I saw Elijah standing behind me._

_"Elijah you scared me," I laughed._ _He was leaning up against the wall, in a nice suit, and hands in his pocket._ _"Elijah, what's wrong? You look a little pissed off."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_My breath caught in my throat._ _Did he know?_ _Did Doctor Fell tell him?_ _Why would she do that? She gave me a month._

_"Tell you what?" I tried to play it off as nothing and was hoping that he was talking about something else._

_"You know what I'm talking about. The thing growing in your belly."_ _I put my hands over my belly... shît._

_"I was going to tell you, trust me, I was. I was just waiting for Doctor Fell to give me the test results back._ _She was running the tests again to be sure. Please don't be angry with me."_

_"I'm not angry... I'm furious."_ _In an instant he was on top of me._ _He pressed me up against the sink and held me by my wrists._

_"Elijah let me go please, I'm sorry I didn't tell you. This information is still new to me too."_ _I tired to plea with him, but from the look in his eyes I could tell he wasn't believing me._

_He pushed me out of the bathroom and threw me on the floor._ _I scrambled to my feet and put my arms out in front of me with my fists clenched._ _Elijah smiled and held his hands at his sides._ _In a flash I landed on the floor against the hospital bed._ _He pushed me in such away I hit the metal bar that kept the mattress in place with the back on my neck._ _I felt like I had whiplash. My head hurt so much and I felt extremely dizzy... and..._

_While I was dealing with the pain, I didn't realize Elijah advanced closer to me._ _He picked me up by the neck, which hurt like héll, and threw me back on the floor._ _I went sliding a little and hit the wall._

_"Elijah please... stop..."_ _I tried to say something else, but my words were cut off when his hands clamped around me throat._ _He held me there for a while, I was clawing at him trying to get him off of me._ _Each time I clawed him, he tighten his grip on my throat._

_"You can't be allowed to have this baby, and the only way to get rid of it is to get rid of you._Goodbye, Abigail."/ _I felt the last of my breath leave my lungs._

I shot up with screams ripping out my throat. The blanket Elijah had wrapped around me when he brought me here was tangled up around my legs. Some how I managed to get the pillows dropped on the floor.

Soon the door was slammed open and a couple male nurses rushed in. I could see Doctor Fell close behind them. I was still screaming and panicking, and having everyone barge into my room didn't help. The nurses grabbed my arms and held me down, Doctor Fell had a syringe in her hands and stuck it in my arm. I started to feel my muscles relax and I started to feel a more calm.

"What was that? What did you just give me?" I demanded.

"It was just something to calm your nerves. Don't worry," she motion to the nurses and they left. "What was wrong?"

I shook my head, "I just had a really bad dream... I... it felt so real."

"You were probably had a lucid dream. They can happen when the body is over stressed. I can image you are, the second test results came back. They were positive too."

Great.

The next few days went by somewhat quickly. I left the hospital Wednesday and didn't go to school the next couple days, Doctor Fell gave me a special school release thing. I avoided Elijah on those days also.

I spend the next two days cleaning my apartment and room. I scrubbed the floors, cleaned the kitchen, vacuumed, washed down my bathroom, organized, and dusted everywhere. My room was different story. I had to wash all my clothes, put them away, and wash the blood out of some of them. Once I got my clothes put away, I started to put away my art, music, and school stuff away. Once I got that done everything else was easy.

I wasn't doing this for my parents, I was doing this for Annie. If anything I could make her happy, do this for her because it's important to her.

On Saturday I got up, showered, and got dressed. I wore a red dress with a sweetheart cut and lace at the top and straps. There was a small stylish belt with it. I put on some black tights and black heals. They here about three inch heels and had ruffles on them. I put some red dangle earrings and a red stone bracelet on. Just to annoy my parents I put on my silver pentagram necklace, they were religious and this would drive them up a wall. The only thing I did with my hair was put it into a neat, tight, bun. Last I put on a light layer of make up and black leather jacket.

"Are you wearing that just to piss them off?" Annie asked when we got out of my truck at the restaurant. She was in a nice black dress and shoes. She had a red pendant necklace and diamond earrings. Her hair was in tight curls and she whore slightly heaver makeup.

"Come on! Just give me this one thing." I laughed and pushed her lightly.

We entered the restaurant and right away I saw my parents. My mom was still short, had strawberry blond hair, and blue eyes. Her body was still thin and small like always. She, like Annie, wore a black dress and some dangle earrings. Nothing was done with her hair and she wore only some eye makeup. My father was tall, with nicely brushed salt and pepper hair. His eyes were the same blue-gold like they always were. He wore a really fancy suit and I swear this felt like a business dinner rather than a family one.

We were seated and we made polite conversation, until dinner actually arrived. Thank God we had a privet room.

"You were out of control, what were we suppose to do?" My father snarled.

"Jeez, I don't know, send me to some stupid Bible camp, or mental institution... or, héll, just dump me at a military school. Not kick me out of the house and leave me to fend for myself!" My voice got louder when I was done talking. I stuffed a mouth full of chicken in my mouth.

"No place would take a teen like you, Bible camps had given up on you, and mental institutions just wanted to drug you up! So we actually were trying to do what was best." My mother said in a somewhat calm voice.

"By kicking me out? I'd say not."

"Guys can we just not fight? Please?" Annie asked, she put her hand on my arm.

"It was Abigail who started the fight." My father blamed.

I almost choked on the soda I was drinking. "Excuse me? I didn't start the fight, you did like always."

"I can't believe how out of control you've gotten! Aside from the anger problems you were so out of control you were going to get yourself knocked up. With all the running around with boys you did and always hanging around with the bad boy crowd." My mother scoffed.

"Well if I didn't get knocked up at fourteen, I definitely got knocked up at eighteen." I gasped and put my hands over my mouth.


End file.
